A Planeswalker's Guide to Innistrad
A Planeswalker's Guide to Innistrad è la guida descrittiva per Innistrad, che illustra il piano nella sua interezza, descrivendo i luoghi, i personaggi e gli eventi. Introduzione Quando la luce si affievolisce e la luna sorge sopra Innistrad, l'umanità diventa la preda universale. I licantropi emergono come la marea, attirati fuori dalla luna, la loro umanità lavata via dalla rabbia animale. Le famiglie di vampiri mostrano i denti al profumo del sangue umano. Orde di ambulanti morti tra i manieri e brughiere, spinti da una fame innata per i vivi. Alchemicamente abomini creati contraggono per la vita nei laboratori alchimisti. Geist infestano le città umani ammassati e terrorizzano i viaggiatori lungo le trasversalmente scuri in mezzo. Da voragini più profonde di Innistrad, potenti demoni e diavoli tramano contro l'umanità, la loro influenza diffusa in tutte le sfere della società umana. Gli umani di Innistrad hanno fatto del loro meglio per combattere. Formazioni armate di torcie per pulire le abominazioni con il fuoco. Si allenano guerrieri santi specializzati, chiamati Catari, a colpire di nuovo contro gli orrori soprannaturali. La maggior parte di tutti, che brandiscono il potere della loro fede nella Chiesa di Avacyn. Ma le armi di popolani, soldati, e sacerdoti stanno tutti fallendo. Le loro preghiere sussurrate e le loro rune non mantengono più il loro stesso potere. Talismani di argento non spaventano più gli orrori notturni. Il simbolo sacro di Avacyn non mantiene più gli intrusi dal disturbare i morti sepolti. Le cose stanno progressivamente peggiorando per l'umanità attraverso le quattro regioni principali del piano. 'Le quattro province di Innistrad' La massa nota di Innistrad è diviso in quattro regioni chiamate province. Gavony La provincia di Gavony è dove l'umanità rimane più al sicuro e più forte. E' sede di Thraben, la più grande città del mondo conosciuto, che ospita la maestosa cattedrale di Avacyn, sede della religione nel mondo e il luogo in cui un grande arcangelo volta presieduta. città più piccole si irradiano verso l'esterno dal Thraben attraverso le lande rocciose di Gavony. I piccoli boschetti di alberi punteggiano il paesaggio di dolci colline e brughiere. Perché più morti umane sono sepolti qui che altrove, Gavony è più afflitto da non morti rispetto alle altre province, e geist sono più comuni. Kessig Il vasto, entroterra boscoso di Innistrad si chiama Kessig, una provincia in uno stato di perpetua autunno. I boschi profondi sono re qui, anche se piccole comunità umane hanno scavato villaggi agricoli, e gruppi di cacciatori-venture nella foresta per farsi una vita. Anche i nuovi arrivi a Kessig sanno che non devono avventurarsi di notte. Non sarebbe sicuro, lupi mannari si aggirano per la provincia, a volte uno solo e qualche volta in branco. Stensia Vampiri controllano la provincia di Stensia, che copre le parti più scure e più montuose del piano. Le foreste sempreverdi qui sembrano essere sempre mezze morte e le strade sempre nebbiose e deserte. Colline frastagliate nascondono isolati, villaggi umani cauti e manieri vampiri gli uni dagli altri. Ai bordi della provincia, i pini abbandonate lasciano il posto a alte scogliere di sopra del quale nessun essere umano osa avventurarsi. In Stensia, il sole sembra mai riuscire a sfondare le nuvole stranamente colorate. Nephalia Questa provincia costiera è sede di una serie di città portuali di piccole e medie dimensioni, la maggior parte situati alla foce di un fiume che porta verso l'interno. muta di Nephalia, nebbie di mare e misteri mantello suo commercio e reati; è popolato principalmente da esseri umani, geist, e vampiri, i quali cercano affari, segreti, o la solitudine. spiagge di sabbia d'argento della provincia, punteggiato con promontori rocciosi e grotte marine, offrono un accesso più facile al suo oceano di nebbia avvolta. La Chiesa di Avacyn la vera religione dell'umanità su Innistrad è la Chiesa di Avacyn. La figura centrale nella Chiesa è Avacyn stessa, un arcangelo così vero e così potente che tratteneva l'oscurità di Innistrad. Fino a poco tempo, la presenza di Avacyn era così potente che la fede in lei prodoceva vero potere per i chierici e altri fedeli: preghiere verso di lei facevano si che le creature del male si allontanassero, armi d'argento benedette dai suoi sacerdoti potovano uccidere grandi orrori, e rune contrassegnati con il suo simbolo puteva proteggere interi villaggi. l'efficacia della Chiesa era reale e normale vista come un'arma benvenuta in un mondo di mostri. Ma l'arcangelo Avacyn non è stato visto nel corso degli ultime stagioni, e la sua assenza si comincia a raccontare. Dal momento che Avacyn è scomparsa, le preghiere non hanno risparmiato villaggi remoti da attacchi di lupi mannari come facevano una volta. Simboli sacri non hanno fermato i vampiri da predare i viaggiatori nei passi di alta montagna. I morti non sono protetti da eventuali manomissioni da evocatori di ghoul e alchimisti che animano la carne chiamati Skaberen. Se gli anziani nella Chiesa, tra cui Mikaeus , il Lunarca al governo, sanno quanto è successo a Avacyn, non hanno detto nessuna parola. Può essere che Avacyn è veramente scomparsa. Che ciò che una volta era la più grande arma dell'umanità l'abbia abbandonata, e il potere della Chiesa di trattenere le forze oscure di Innistrad sta cominciando a svanire. Sonno Benedetto Un principio fondamentale della Chiesa di Avacyn riguarda le condizioni della morte. Per i cittadini di Innistrad, l'obiettivo di una buona vita non è quello di cercare di vivere per sempre, ma per avere un "sonno" ristoratore dopo la morte. Il sonno benedettp è un'eternità di oblio tranquillo, di gran lunga preferibile alla vergogna di diventare uno spirito tormentato, cadavere mutilato, o abominio non morto, come spesso accade su Innistrad. Il sonno benedetto è considerato un premio per una vita virtuosa e vigile. "Che tu possa passare l'eternità in terra" è una benedizione comune tra la gente di Innistrad. 'La Luna d'argento e le stagioni di Innistrad' La luna di Innistrad è sia una fonte di speranza e foriero di guai. Molti astronomi do Innistrad credono che la luna è un vasto deserto fatto di grani di argento puro, e che qualsiasi argento esistente su Innistrad abbia origine dalla luna. Catari e sacerdoti conoscono il potere d'argento appositamente benedetto per danneggiare licantropi e scongiurare altri orrori, così la luna è stata associata con la forza divina dell'arcangelo Avacyn. Alcuni percepiscono anche la forma di un airone nelle zone di buio e luce sulla luna di Innistrad, e così l'airone ha finito per essere un simbolo di Avacyn. Ma il sorgere della luna può anche smorzare protezione magici e causare licantropi a trasformarsi da uomo a lupo. La luna d'argento volubile sembra sia di servire l'umanità e di far emergere i peggiori mali all'interno. gli esseri umani di Innistrad hanno anche dato dei nomi alle stagioni di tutto il mondo per diversi aspetti della luna, come sembra tenere una strana influenza sul mondo, come il cambiamento delle stagioni. Luna del raccolto Questo è la stagione dell'autunno di Innistrad. Un enorme luna arancio-sangue-rosso appare nel cielo notturno. Le giornate si accorciano. Il clima si raffredda ogni giorno che passa e le foreste girano colori vivaci. Questo è considerato essere il momento in cui i vampiri sono più forti. I falò sono comuni durante il tempo del raccolto, quando i contadini faticano ritardando nei campi fino a dopo il crepuscolo. I falò sono pensati per tenere i vampiri via. Luna del cacciatore Questo è la stagione dell'inverno di Innistrad. Il freddo non lascia mai l'aria e apice del sole è vicino all'orizzonte. Questa è la stagione più lunga, e il tempo in cui il cibo diventa più scarso. Altri cacciatori devono avventurarsi in terre selvagge in cerca di cibo, che si traduce in un aumento degli attacchi contro gli esseri umani. Questo è considerato essere il momento in cui licantropi sono i più forti. Poiché ci sono più esseri umani a caccia e viaggiare nei boschi durante questi mesi, gli attacchi dei lupi mannari sono più frequenti. Gli umani credono che gli attacchi hanno qualcosa a che fare con la stagione in sé, anche se non ci sono più lupi mannari in questo momento rispetto a qualsiasi altro periodo dell'anno. Luna nuova Questo è la stagione più breve di Innistrad. Le giornate sono più lunghe e il sole è più brillante, anche se ancora pallido rispetto ad alcuni mondi, e non vi è una nuova crescita nelle foreste. Gli esseri umani considerano questa la loro stagione, associandola con la nuova vita e la nascita. I bambini nati sotto la Luna nuova sono considerati più santi, con una migliore possibilità di raggiungere il sonno benedetto. 'I demoni di Innistrad' Molto tempo fa su Innistrad, i demoni erano una minaccia solo sussurata, temuti da vampiri e umani allo stesso modo. Essi sono stati pensati per essere morti da tempo, o figure mitiche. Ma poi Avacyn e i suoi angeli vennero, e con la sua presenza è stato raggiunto un nuovo equilibrio. Vampiri, lupi mannari, e non morti sono stati respinti per ristabilire l'equilibrio tra l'umanità e il resto degli esseri del mondo. Ma il loro ritiro ha aperto uno spazio un'opportunità per le forze infernali di Innistrad di manifestarsi. I demoni e le loro schiere cominciarono ad arrivare, uno per uno. Il Collare d'argento In un primo momento Avacyn ignorò quella nuova minaccia, ma come i demoni accumulavano potere, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto distruggerli. Uno per uno li avrebbe impegnati in combattimento per sconfiggerli. Ma ogni volta che lo ha fatto, un nuovo demone sarebbe apparso poco dopo. Divenne ben presto evidente che i demoni potevano essere uccisi, ma sarebbero tornati in una forma diversa, dal momento che erano esseri creati di puro mana. Comprendendo questo, Avacyn decretato che "ciò che non può essere distrutto, deve essere legato", e quindi il suo simbolo è diventato un collare d'argento, che doveva essere simbolicamente forgiato chiuso intorno al collo di tutti i demoni. Il Culto Skirsdag Nato dal culto di un demone antico, i Skirsdag sono ormai un culto di demoni segreto centrato nella città alta di Thraben. Questa organizzazione segreta ha membri umani in tutti i livelli della Chiesa, la nobiltà, e le compravendite. Anche se piccolo, è in vigore da generazioni. Quando il demone Griselbrand è salito al potere eclissando tutti gli altri demoni, il Skirsdag si concentrò su di lui. Griselbrand scomparve intorno allo stesso tempo che Avacyn ha fatto, lasciando gli umani del Skirsdag per promuovere i suoi fini, in assenza del loro signore. Ascesa nell'oscurità ''' Una volta, Innistrad aveva un salvatore, un angelo che tratteneva il buio. Ora l'umanità si aggrappa alla parte inferiore della catena alimentare, che lottano per sopravvivere in un mondo minacciato da mostri. Cosa la benedizione di un sacerdote intende quando i morti calpestano la terra? Come possono gli amici fidarsi quando si trasformano in nemici bestiali? Che cosa significa quando la vita immortale aristocratica consuma la propria linfa vitale? Gli umani di Innistrad sono minacciato da ogni parte dalle ombre, e se non trovano un modo per sopravvivere, l'ombra li avvolgerà. la storia dell'umanità è giunto alla sua fine? Solo le azioni dei Planeswalker lo dirà. Gavony e gli esseri umani La provincia di Gavony è dove l'umanità rimane più sicuro e più forte. E 'sede di Thraben, la più grande città del piano. Thraben ospita la Cattedrale di Avacyn, dove l'arcangelo risiedeva prima di sparire. Città più piccole si irradiano verso l'esterno dal Thraben attraverso lande rocciose di Gavony. I piccoli boschetti di alberi punteggiano il paesaggio di dolci colline e brughiere. Perché più morti umane sono sepolti qui che altrove, Gavony è più afflitto da non morti rispetto alle altre province, e i geist sono più comuni. Thraben, la Città Grande' La città di Thraben si siede su un enorme mesa nel mezzo del Lago degli Aironi, un lungo specchio d'acqua che scorre intorno alla roccia e su un enorme cascata. La punta orientale della roccia si protende sopra la cascata stessa, ed è su questo apice drammatico che si trova la Cattedrale di Avacyn. Thraben è la più grande città nelle terre conosciute di Innistrad. E 'la sede della Chiesa Avacyniana, costruita come una città di muri e vari bastioni progettati per mantenere le minacce soprannaturali a bada. Mentre gli insediamenti più piccoli sono costantemente sotto assedio da mostri, le parti interne del Thraben e la Cattedrale sono le zone più sicure di Innistrad, che a volte dà i vescovi della chiesa una prospettiva distorta su quanto sia pericoloso il mondo esterno davvero. Le mura di Thraben sono un complesso sistema di baluardi e le linee di difesa. Ci sono resti di mura più anziani, che sono sbriciolati e hanno perso la loro efficacia. Ma anche le vecchie mura delimitano la città in sezioni, alcuni dei quali hanno una funzione di penale o di cerimoniale. *'Parete Esterna'. La difesa principale di Thraben, uno spesso e alto muro che copre tutto il perimetro della città. La chiesa ha approvato l'ampliamento del muro per evitare il sovraffollamento *'Muro Commerciale'. Un complesso di sale che forma una piazza del mercato ed è considerato il centro di commercio di Thraben. *'Muro del Bambino'. Una parete alta quasi come quella esterna, situata nei pressi della chiesa, dove vengono scritti i nomi dei bambini nati su Innistrad. Molti genitori compiono un pellegrinaggio l'anno dopo la nascita del bambino per scrivere il nome sul muro poichè si crede che questo lo protegga. *'Muro delle Zanne'. Quando i lupi mannari vengono catturati, vengono portati davanti a questo muro. Le loro zanne vengono rimosse e il mannaro viene spinto tra le fessure delle pietre. *'Muro senza Spargimento di Sangue'. Quando i vampiri vengono catturati, vengono incatenati a questa parete e lasciati morire di fame. 'Cattedrale di Avacyn Una cattedrale massiccia con tre ali e una rete di chiostri, cortili, scuole periferiche, e fucine. Ci sono giardini ben curati e campi di allenamento sostanziali per Catari (guerrieri santi). Al di fuori di Thraben, le chiese sono abbastanza rustica, costruita con tavole grezze e spesso contiene solo una camera singola. La Cattedrale è opulento al confronto. I motivi tra le ali formano una corte triangolare, che è bloccato alla vista del pubblico da alte mura. La maggior parte delle persone non sanno che esiste un cortile. Sono consentiti solo ai vescovi più potenti mettere piede in esso. La struttura del Duomo divide simbolicamente i ricchi e poveri del mondo. Ogni classe ha il suo posto designato per il culto: *'''La Cappella dei Nobili. La sontuosa cappella dorata riservata per i più alti membri della chiesa e i più importanti membri della società. *'Midvast Hall'. La grande sala per i commercianti e i membri minori del clero. *'I Chiostri Comuni'. I corridoi coperti lungo la sala Midvast, dove i comuni cittadini ascoltano la celebrazione del culto. A prima vista, il cortile assomiglia ad un giardino ornato con alberi da frutto e fiori in oro e nero che vengono coltivati con cura maniacale. Al centro del giardino, gli alberi cadono, lasciando una vista di un oggetto curioso: la Tomba Infernale. Tomba Infernale La Tomba Infernale è una massa d'argento enorme che si attesta al precipizio all'interno del cortile della Cattedrale di Avacyn. La sua superficie è grezza e raffinata, e sottili di ramo mortaio scuro sopra essa. Il fiume Kirch E' un fiume che scorre dalle montagne di Stensia. Esso sfocia nel Lago degli Aironi, con l'acqua torbida, alte creste al confine con la banca, e profondità di centinaia di piedi. Grandi serpenti marini e altre creature sono detto di nascondersi nelle profondità del Lago degli Aironi, che si estende per quasi 20 miglia prima che scorre sopra la cascata di 2000 piedi. La voce della luna Su Innistrad, come altrove, la luna controlla le maree (così come il percorso dei fiumi e altri corsi d'acqua). Il fiume Kirch sfocia nel Lago degi Aironi, oltre la cascata e in mare. Il rombo continuo dell'acqua sopra le cascate ha un ritmo diverso a seconda della stagione e il volume di acqua che scende dalle alte terre. I motivi cattedrale sono rigogliosi e fertili dal spruzzo continuo di nebbia. Moonchanters Una setta del clero cantano preghiere secondo questo ritmo cambia, credendo che li mette in una migliore connessione con la luna. Altri nella chiesa credono che si dovrebbe comunicare con Avacyn stessa, non con il potere simbolico della luna. Seraphic Shrounds La nebbia dalla cascata viene raccolto in lunghi striscioni di pesante, panno bianco. L'acqua strizzato è considerata sacra, ma una volta che è andato, hanno ancora proprietà magiche. Skaberen ucciderà per questi sudari, in quanto forniscono capacità di resistenza in più per le loro creazioni skaab non-morti. 'Geografia di Gavony' Thraben si trova sul bordo settentrionale della provincia di Gavony. E' la più grande città murata in Innistrad, anche se alcune parti dei porti marittimi di Nephalia sono più densamente popolate. La popolazione di Thraben è principalmente composta dal clero, mercanti e artigiani. Con l'influenza della chiesa, la città mantiene un alto livello di pulizia e ordine. C'è una milizia in piedi e la chiesa paga una miriade di lavoratori per mantenere le strade spazzate, i giardini pubblici puliti, e la marmaglia dalla strada. Elemosina è severamente vietato, e c'è il coprifuoco imposto strada dalla milizia. Diverse case elemosina esistono appena fuori le mura principali di Thraben, e la chiesa sponsorizza regolarmente "carovane" di prendere i bisognosi per i porti marittimi, dove saranno apparentemente in grado di trovare lavoro o che il commercio più facilmente. Parrocchie di Gavony Le parrocchie sono una designazione amministrativo utilizzato dalla chiesa. Gavony ha cinque parrocchie, tra cui Thraben. Ci sono tre nella zona chiamata Landavicina: Videns, Wittal, e Effalen. La regione conosciuta come Brughiera è una sola parrocchia omonima, anche se è di dimensioni maggiori rispetto agli altri quattro combinato. Ogni parrocchia può avere più sacerdoti, cappelle e piccoli altari. Landavicina Nel giro di poche miglia a sud delle mura di Thraben, ci sono diverse città di medie dimensioni. Questa zona è chiamata Landavicina ed è abitata principalmente da artigiani e contadini. Essendo così vicino a Thraben offre una buona dose di protezione di queste città. La maggior parte hanno fortificazioni o pareti in caso di un attacco ghoul o qualche altra minaccia, ma ci sono molte aziende agricole circostanti pure. Landavicina è composto da diverse parrocchie: *'Videns'. Una regione di vigneti e colline con piccoli castelli con tenute murate. Il fiume Kirch attraversa questa regione. *'Wittal'. Questa è la zona boschiva più fitta di Gavony. Nonostante le dimensioni ridotte, la foresta è denso e scuro, con alberi secolari pini quel nano foreste decidue nelle parrocchie vicine. La foresta è diventato particolarmente pericoloso ora che il famigerato licantropo Skaharra e il suo branco Leerug si sono spostati nella zona. *'Effalen'. Questa è l'area roccioso di Gavony. Una cricca vizioso di vampiri hanno preso per predare alla periferia della parrocchia per sport. Due delle principali villaggi di Landavicina sono Estwald e Hanweir. Estwald è il centro di lavorazione del legno in Gavony e parte della Parrocchia di Wittal. Hanweir è il gioiello agricola di Gavony. Hanweir è il sito del più grande mercato all'aperto, il luogo in cui gli animali vengono scambiati e cacciatori di pelli da Kessig portano le loro merci. Hanweir si trova a Videns, e il fiume Kirch attraversa il paese, rendendolo un porto vivace quando le merci sono portati da altre province prima di essere trasportati fino a Thraben da cavallo e carretto. La Brughiera Al di là di Landavicina c'è la Brughiera. Questa è sempre stato una regione più desolata, piena di storie di lupi spettrali e spiriti erranti. Ci sono pochi alberi nella Brughiera e il terreno è coperto di erba grossolana, felci, ed erica viola. Ci sono massi e rocce in piedi, e la campagna sembra essere avvolto nella nebbia perpetua. La zona è piena di geist, molti dei quali pericolosi, ed i viaggiatori sono costantemente a rischio da loro così come da altre cose che vagano nella campagna. Gisa e Geralf Un tempo c'erano più città nella Brughiera rispetto a quelle che ci sono ora. Due rivali negromanti-fratello e sorella, entrambi abbastanza folli si sono spostati nella zona negli ultimi anni. I fratelli erano rampolli di una famiglia nobile e lontani parenti del corrente Lunarca. Essi sono stati banditi da Thraben per via di uno scandalo silenzioso e da allora si sono spostati nella Brughiera, dove si fanno guerra uno contro l'altra sollevando eserciti di non morti. Le loro battaglie hanno spinto molti degli abitanti della Brughiera per passare a Landavicina, lasciando la zona ancora più desolata di prima. Ora, ghoul predoni spaziano liberamente attraverso la Brughiera, giocattoli persi nella pazza, epiche battaglie di Gisa e Geralf. Trostad Questo è un ex villaggio di cacciatori che si trova al confine con Kessig, che è stata completamente invaso da Geralf e le sue creazioni non morte. Sua sorella pone costantemente l'assedio al villaggio, apparentemente per nessun altro scopo che irritare al meglio suo fratello. Geralf ha ambizioni più grandiose ed ha inviato eserciti di non morti nella Landavicina e razziare i villaggi lì. Grafs Ci sono più cimiteri noti come Graf in Gavony che altrove in Innistrad. Thraben in particolare ha molti mausolei, cimiteri, tombe; perché le persone portano i loro morti da tutto Innistrad per seppellirli nella sicurezza percepita della città santa. C'è un cancello, l'Arco dei morti, attraverso la quale i pellegrini portano i corpi dei loro cari in città. Grafs Benedetti Thraben ha isolati dedicati a luoghi di sepoltura conosciuti come Grafs Benedetti. Si tratta di una griglia di tombe e mausolei sotto la pesante guardia dai soldati di Elgaud e tendevano da orticoltori per mantenere alberi e fiori che sbocciano intorno alle tombe. In Thraben, questi sono l'equivalente dei parchi, e la gente li visitano. E 'considerato rilassante per trascorrere del tempo in un luogo in cui i parenti stanno godendo il Sonno Benedetto. I delitti di Estwald Uno dei casi più noti degli ultimi anni ha coinvolto una serie di omicidi nella Parrocchia Wittal. In Innistrad, l'omicidio non è insolito, ma queste morti erano particolarmente raccapricciante. L'assassino ha lasciato le parti del corpo dalla stessa vittima, in varie cappelle e case di sacerdoti. La chiesa ha inviato un famoso inquisitore chiamato Thedis, che è stato trovato morto nello stesso modo, con la testa montata su un palo vicino alla parete esterna del Thraben. inquisitori aggiuntivi e una piccola forza di catari sono stati inviati nella zona, e alla fine si è stabilito che si trattava dei Leerug licantropi appena arrivati, che stavano facendo una rivendicazione territoriale con gli avanzi raccapriccianti. Il battaglione è ancora lì, essendo stato in grado di svegliare i lupi della foresta, anche se hanno contenuto gli omicidi. 'Gli Umani di Innistrad' La vita quotidiana di un essere umano varia notevolmente in base alla propria classe. Le famiglie benestanti e del clero vivono in comodità e sicurezza. Thraben clero, in particolare, hanno ogni tipo di esigenza incontrato dalla chiesa. Il Medio classi-artigiani e commercianti, sono anche abbastanza comodo. Ma la classe operaia e gli agricoltori hanno una durata di vita molto più breve; che sono più a rischio dalle cose oscure del mondo, e che soffrono di più malattie e la fame pure. Un contadino vive una media di quaranta anni, mentre un vescovo vive più vicino ai settanta. La sicurezza è il prodotto principale di Innistrad. Il ricco si è, più sicuro si può fare da soli. Le alte pareti di Thraben proteggono coloro che vivono al suo interno. famiglie titolate in Gavony hanno fortificato case padronali, mentre gli agricoltori devono fare con le pareti di legno delle loro case coloniche. A causa della mancanza di sicurezza fisica, i poveri spendono una quota maggiore del loro reddito di incantesimi e dei mezzi fisici di protezione. La decima è necessario per tutti, e la Chiesa fa pagare una piccola tassa per ogni benedizione e magia. Anche a altarini impresenziate, il pagamento è previsto, e molti fedeli pagano diligentemente anche quando non c'è nessuno a farla rispettare. Non inaspettatamente, non c'è risentimento tra alcuni per la quantità di denaro richiesta dei poveri per sostenere la loro fede. Questo risentimento aumenta notevolmente l'efficacia delle benedizioni Avacynian diminuire. Comunità Il senso di comunità è molto forte tra gli esseri umani in Gavony e in altre province come bene. Piccoli altari e cappelle non sono così comuni in Gavony come nelle altre province a causa della forza delle chiese parrocchiali. La chiesa parrocchiale è il punto focale di ogni comunità in Gavony. La maggior parte delle persone che adorano più volte alla settimana, e molti passaggio dalla chiesa su una base quotidiana per una benedizione di sicurezza. Viaggio Le strade in Gavony sono i migliori nelle quattro parrocchie del nord, anche se ci sono strade adeguate nella Brughiera pure. E 'facile assumere un soldato per guidare l'utente lungo le strade tra Thraben e la Landavicina, e se è possibile rendere il vostro viaggio durante il giorno, di solito non sono necessarie tali guide. Alcuni termini da sapere: *'Cappella'. Uno spazio chiuso di varie dimensioni dedicato al culto. Ci sono molte cappelle costruite lungo le traverse della Innistrad. La maggior parte hanno clero residenti che le frequentano. Questi a volte servono dispone ostelli per i viaggiatori. *'Parrocchia'. L'equivalente di una contea. Ogni parrocchia ha la sua cappella. *'Crossway'. Il nome per le strade di Innistrad. La maggior parte sono solo sentieri sterrati per i cavalli e carri. *'Crossway Altare'. Un altare a cielo aperto lungo un crocevia da qualche parte nelle zone selvagge. Difesa abilità marziali è molto apprezzato tra gli esseri umani. Catari, in particolare inquisitori, sono molto venerati. famiglie più povere hanno più difficoltà a ottenere i loro figli accettati per la formazione a Elgaud. Quando i bambini mostrano attitudine per incantatore, tuttavia, essi sono accettati presso il Seminario Fal non importa quale sia lo stato dei loro genitori. 'La Chiesa di Avacyn' Perché c'è il male nel mondo non è davvero una domanda su Innistrad. Ci è sempre stato, e nessuno si aspetta che cambi. Vampiri, lupi mannari, zombie, spiriti, demoni: sono parte dell'ordine naturale del mondo. Gli esseri umani hanno sempre combattuto le forze dell'oscurità anche quando avevano le spalle al muro nella lotta del bene contro il male. A volte le prospettive per la sopravvivenza della razza umana sono sembrate triste davvero. Il Sonno Benedetto Per gli umani di Innistrad, lo scopo della vita non è vivere per sempre, ma per avere un "sonno" ristoratore dopo l'oblio morte tranquilla, o forse unità con tutto, piuttosto che diventare uno spirito tormentato, cadavere mutilato, o abominio non morti, come spesso accade su Innistrad. Il sonno è considerato un premio per una vita virtuosa e vigile. "Che tu possa trascorrere l'eternità in terra" è una benedizione comune tra la gente del piano. Teologica Underpinnings La fede nella chiesa di Avacyn effettivamente funziona, ma non ci sono formule che sono sempre di successo. Dicendo le parole mistiche nella giusta combinazione si tradurrà in magia protettiva, ma alcuni giorni funziona meglio di altri. E a volte il male da allontanare contro è più potente di altri tempi. L'inaffidabilità dei reparti e le benedizioni ha portato a disaccordi sulla dogma. Anche se c'è ancora una sola chiesa, sette sono emerse nel corso disaccordo circa il modo giusto di fare le cose. L'obiettivo della Chiesa è la sicurezza, non la perfezione. Gli esseri umani vogliono vivere in sicurezza ragionevole fino alla morte, e poi vogliono rimanere in pace nelle loro tombe. La cremazione è vietato perché si ritiene di provocare un irrequieto, spirito arrabbiato. Nella Chiesa di Avacyn, non vi è alcuna concezione del cielo e l'inferno. Gli umani di Innistrad non credono in una vita dopo la morte celeste per premiare i loro azioni passate. E il loro equivalente di inferno è una cosa molto letterale: ci sono crepe reali nel terreno dove dimorano i demoni. Avacyn non si prevede di eliminare il male nel mondo o per creare una vita perfetta per tutti. Invece, lei è la fonte di sicurezza e protezione. Lei è l'autorità a cui i fedeli devono percorrere prima che succede qualcosa di brutto, per aiutare a scongiurare quei mali che sono sempre state una parte del mondo. Chiesa e Stato In Innistrad, Chiesa e Stato sono profondamente interdipendenti; non vi è praticamente alcuna separazione dei due. I governi locali si affidano alla potenza della Chiesa per mantenere l'ordine e mantenere la sicurezza pubblica. Spesso lo stato di diritto è assegnato dal Prelatura, avvocati e giudici ordinati dalla Chiesa. Tutta la formazione è gestita dalla Chiesa, anche se diverse sette volte stabiliscono le proprie scuole e campi di allenamento. Fatta eccezione per i commercianti e gli artigiani, tutte le professioni sono parte della Chiesa. Anche i commercianti e gli artigiani sono governati da borse di studio, che devono essere sanzionati dalla Chiesa. 'Gerarchia della Chiesa' Avacyn L'arcangelo Avacyn è il punto focale del culto dell'umanità. Si crede che lei sia la fonte di tutta la magia di protezione. Si pensa che lei controlla le stagioni ed è la forza che pone fine alla lunga e desolante luna del cacciatore. Gli aderenti a Avacyn sono chiamati Avacyniani, e la loro Chiesa è la Chiesa di Avacyn. Voli di Avacyn L'arcangelo Avacyn ha una schiera di angeli che la servono. Schiera della Notte Dorata. Questi angeli sono associati con il sole, in contrasto con Avacyn se stessa. Una volta all'anno durante la stagione della luna del raccolto, il sole non scende sotto l'orizzonte per due giorni interi, e durante questo tempo la luna non è visibile. Conosciuta come la festa della Notte Dorata, questo è il giorno più sacro per gli esseri umani. E 'il momento in cui gli incantesimi Avacyniani sono più forti in tutta Innistrad. Schiera Alabastro. Questi angeli sono la personificazione del Sonno Benedetto e sono associati con la stagione della Luna del Cacciatore. Essi forniscono la magia e i reparti contro la profanazione di esseri umani morti. Schiera degli Aironi. Questi sono gli angeli della nascita e della purezza e sono associati con la stagione della luna nuova. La loro magia è detto per allontanare gli esseri umani contro i danni nella vita (in contrasto con la Schiera Alabastro, che sono contro danni nella morte). Ranghi Clericali Lunarca. Il capo della chiesa. Questa è una posizione eletta dal consiglio dei vescovi. Attualmente, è detenuto da un uomo di nome Mikaeus, che è alla ricerca disperata per la ragione che sta dietro il declino del potere della chiesa. Mons. Il più alto ordine del clero. Essi risiedono nella cattedrale di Thraben come membri del Consiglio Thraben, l'organo di governo della chiesa. Sindaco. A volte chiamato anziano, questo è il leader politico di una parrocchia. Lui o lei ha un mix di funzioni amministrative e religiose, ma l'amministrazione, giorno per giorno è lasciato ai sacerdoti. Sacerdoti. I sacerdoti sorvegliare la chiesa e assistere alle esigenze parrocchiani. Tutti usano mana per tessere incantesimi, ma con diversi gradi di abilità. Monaci. Questi preti erranti sono all'ordine più basso del clero. Alcuni sono stati sanzionati dalla chiesa a cercare le persone che vivono da soli nel deserto. Ma molti sono fanatici che non sono più formalmente parte della gerarchia, dopo aver detto la cosa sbagliata o eseguita il dogma sbagliato e sono stati gettati fuori. Catari Lunar-fabbri. Armi Benedette sono una parte importante della magia Avacyniana, e questi sacerdoti sono addestrati nell'arte di arma. Alcune benedizioni va detto in certi momenti durante il processo di forgiatura per rendere un'arma magicamente efficace contro un particolare nemico. Argentieri sono particolarmente venerati a causa della difficoltà nel impregnando l'argento con una forte magia, in particolare magia anti-licantropia. Inquisitori. Inquisitori sono Catari che possono essere ceduti a venire aiutare una parrocchia se hanno un problema particolare con i vampiri o diavoli. Parish-lame. Catari di stanza in parrocchie servono come accompagnatori lungo le strade o proteggere la cattedrale di Thraben. Si tratta di una forza militare ordinato che assembla ogni volta che le richieste clero. Runechanters. Runechanters sono un ramo specializzato del clero che si specializza in benedizioni incisione su oggetti materiali, tra cui armi. Tutto da spade agli assi di giocattoli per bambini ha parole scritte su di esso, nel tentativo di proteggere il suo proprietario. Le migliori runechanters possono scrivere così piccolo che centinaia di queste benedizioni possono essere spremuto in un piccolo spazio. Kessig e i Lupi Mannari La provincia di Kessig è costituito da terreni agricoli rotolamento circondati da afferrare le dita di denso, legni scuri. I boschi nascondono lupi mannari, fantasmi e altre minacce soprannaturali, mentre i terreni agricoli supportano una vita rurale per gli esseri umani di Kessig. 'Ulvenwald, the Misty Wood' boschi infestati di pioppo, betulla, acero e delimitano i bordi della provincia di Kessig. I boschi sono quasi soprannaturale denso, pieno di oscuri, tronchi sinuosi e una costante, foschia appeso. Gli alberi hanno foglie larghe in rossi tenui, ori, e verdi, e il pavimento della foresta è tappezzata in foglie umide. Il Ulvenwald tende ad isolare Kessig dalle altre province, come i viaggiatori attraverso i boschi sono soggetti ad attacchi da parte di lupi mannari, fantasmi di ogni sorta di spiriti primordiali, e sparizioni misteriose nella nebbia. Di notte, i colori autunnali della Ulvenwald girano sotto il bagliore d'argento della luna. Le uniche macchie di colore che appaiono sono gli occhi luminosi di animali e le apparizioni scintillanti di geist di fuoco. 'Cultura Kessiger: cittadini comuni e lavoratori rurali' Per i Kessiger, la vita è il lavoro. Kessigers sono agricoltori, mugnai, tessitori, muratori: sono vicino alla terra e devono lavorare sodo per ogni pasto. Questo li rende autosufficienti, pragmatici e schietti. Un Kessiger non acquista strumenti dal negozio generale; egli li forgia lui stesso. Lei non impara aritmetica o memorizzare i nomi delle famiglie reali; impara date di raccolta e le forme di erbacce commestibili. Egli non cita grandi opere della letteratura; lo chiama come lo vede, nelle sue stesse parole semplici. Kessigers e Avacyn Kessigers sono persone ostinati e senza pretese, e il realismo faccia a faccia della religione Avacyn si adatta a destra nella loro visione del mondo. Kessigers credono nella "terra lavorato sotto di noi, i muri di pietra scavate a mano intorno a noi, e l'angelo sopra di noi." Tuttavia, non si fidano degli stivali lucidi dei catari delle grandi città, le unghie incontaminate dei cacciatori di fantasmi di Gavony, o i decreti tramandate dagli aristocratici della Città Alta di Thraben. Il coprifuoco d'argento Da quando Avacyn scomparve lo scorso anno, la chiesa di Thraben ha mantenuto nascosta la verità della sua scomparsa agli abitanti di Innistrad. Kessigers, da parte loro, sanno che Avacyn non ha fatto apparizioni come spesso in questi giorni, e ci sono scettici e pettegolezzi che credono qualcosa è accaduto. Nel frattempo, gli attacchi dei lupi mannari sono peggiorate e spiriti di fantasmi si sono fatti più frequenti. Vi è un crescente senso di panico in tutta la campagna. Recentemente, un nuovo decreto è venuto giù attraverso i sacerdoti e Catari locali. Come misura destinata a proteggere i cittadini contro licantropi e altri cacciatori della notte, la legge stabilisce che gente comune di Kessig fuori dopo il buio devono indossare un amuleto d'argento benedetto. Gli amuleti sono stati realizzati e benedetta nella Città Alta di Thraben, e hanno un effetto potente contro licantropi. Ma sono in quantità limitata, e alcuni sacerdoti hanno tranquillamente iniziato dando loro la preferenza, in cambio di favori o promesse di protezione. Dal momento dell'inizio del coprifuoco d'argento, le relazioni tra Kessig e Gavony sono peggiorate. Alcuni Kessigers hanno cominciato a rifiutare le spedizioni di merci da Gavony e negare il servizio per i viaggiatori provenienti da quella provincia. Etiquette in un mondo del suprannaturale La superstizione e la paura di creature soprannaturali ha tessuto la sua strada nel galateo in Kessig. Quando si incontra qualcuno per la prima volta, è educato per mostrare che si indossa un elemento a base di argento (anche se l'argento può essere facilmente contraffatto, e solo l'argento benedetto ha potere reale di protezione). Corone di legno vivo sono comunemente indicati come regali, e sono spesso collocati sulla porta di una casa dove un bambino è appena nato, un gesto con lo scopo di proteggere la vita del bambino dai vampiri (anche se il legno e la sua efficacia muoiono dopo pochi giorni). E' consuetudine di mangiare zuppa di radice acida prima del viaggio, o di digiunare per un massimo di un giorno prima di un lungo viaggio, le abitudini che si pensa di fare una meno attraente per i lupi mannari e altre bestie affamate. Il Sonno del Divertimento E' tradizione in Kessig per celebrare la vita di una persona per l'anniversario della sua morte, una cerimonia gioiosa chiamata Sonno del Divertimento fintanto che il defunto ha dormito con successo nel terreno che lungo (invece di riemergendo come un ghoul, Geist, o altro demone soprannaturale). Il sonno continua indisturbata dei propri antenati è visto come quasi una benedizione più grande di quanto le continue compleanni dei propri parenti viventi. 'Creature soprannaturali di Kessig' Kessig è sede di lupi mannari, geist e altre creature soprannaturali. Lupi mannari in Kessig Diversi branchi cacciano a Kessig come fanno anche molti cacciatori solitari. I Mondronen è dominante qui durante la maggior parte delle stagioni, ma durante la stagione della luna nuova, i Leerug terrorizzano i villaggi di Kessig. I più piccoli, branchi senza nome sostengono anche il dominio di alcune dita della Ulvenwald, calante e sciolinatura con la luna. L'anziano di Gatstaf una volta famoso ha dichiarato, "In Kessig, i licantropi sono più numerosi dei sacerdoti". Molti licantropi solitari vivono in segreto tra i Kessigers, troppa paura di ritorsioni per rivelare se stessi, ma troppo attaccati alle loro famiglie e le radici Kessig a lasciare. Il sospetto e la speculazione dilagano tra gente comune di Kessig, alimentata da esagerazione spaventato e aneddoti. Kessigers sostengono opinioni contrastanti su come rilevare, cacciare, o curare lupi mannari, quante esistono, quello che li tiene a bada, e che cosa significano per tutta l'umanità. Geist in Kessig apparizioni di fantasmi sono secondi solo ai lupi mannari in termini di pericolo per gli abitanti di Kessig, e geist possono causare ancora più danni psicologici. I geist in Kessig sono spiriti selvaggi della natura, incline a schernire o terrorizzare la vita civile. Possono essere geist di fiamme che brucia o fredda a base di fuoco surreale, maliziosi che spingono il mondo fisico attraverso il potere della loro nebbie di indignazione, o di sangue che avvolgono e divorano i vivi. Possono essere belli spiriti della natura di vite e spina, geist possiedono bestia che brillano attraverso le bocche e gli occhi degli animali selvatici, o vendicative affliggono gli agricoltori ei druidi simili. Altri soprannaturali in Kessig Kessig è così devastato da licantropi che molte altre creature soprannaturali sono state tenute fuori, anche se di tanto in tanto appaiono rari individui. Kessig ha sperimentato pochi diavoli o demoni, ma una fessura il fumo chiamato Voragine del Diavolo si trova sulle colline di pietra alte ai margini della provincia, e minaccia di bollire con l'attività demoniaca. zombie alchemicamente create (skaabs) sono diventati una sorta di simbolo dei mali della grande città; Kessigers spesso equiparare l'alchimia negromantico con il commercio del mercato nero, la prostituzione, l'eresia religiosa, e cospirazione omicida. La Kessiger medio ha un parere a doppio taglio dei vampiri. In pubblico le famiglie di vampiri si parla di come l'altezza del male urbana, ma in privato, Kessigers 'sussurri salaci tradiscono fascino con vampiri raffinatezza e celebrità. Pochi incontri reali con i vampiri si sono verificati in Kessig fino ad oggi, così la parola si diffonde rapidamente ogni volta che qualcuno arriva lungo la strada tornante in un elegante, allenatore ombreggiato. 'Luoghi in Kessig' Colli Spezzati Ci sono alcuni sentieri principali che portano in Kessig dalle altre province. Ogni semtiero di via è pieno di pericoli, che porta i viaggiatori attraverso la Ulvenwald e su pendii insidiosi, così coloro che fanno il viaggio lo fa a come vivace un ritmo il più possibile. Kessigers volte si riferiscono collettivamente questi percorsi come "Colli Spezzati." Lambholt, il pascolo Minacciato Lambholt è un borgo agricolo al centro di miglia di pecora, capra, e il pascolo del bestiame. I pascoli nei pressi della città una volta sono stati mescolati con le braccia boschi densi di foresta che una volta che hanno aderito Ulvenwald-ma il Kessigers qui abbattuto tutti ma qualche albero per cancellare spazio per le loro case. Si ritiene che le essenze selvatiche risentono la distruzione delle loro foreste, e che i licantropi terrorizzano continuamente il bestiame e gli esseri umani di Lambholt. Gli abitanti del villaggio di Lambholt celebrare una festa del raccolto al sorgere della luna rossa, lavorando fino a tarda notte con la luce dei falò, e cucinare grandi feste di carne fresca e verdure. Ultimamente, come il potere dei santuari di protezione del Lambholt è scemato e gli attacchi dei lupi mannari sono diventati più frequenti, il tenore del festa del raccolto è cambiato. Ora il momento clou del festival è un grande concorso del cacciatore, in cui i guerrieri e campioni sacerdotali vanno a caccia attraverso il Ulvenwald circostante, cercando di uccidere il più potente creatura soprannaturale. Molti non tornare mai più. Fossocavo, la capitale perduta Una rovina di legno e mattoni si trova ora in cui capoluogo della contea di Kessig si trovava. Solo un anno fa era una fiorente cittadina di case padronali chiamati Avabruck, e si possono ancora trovare i segni di legno tra il legno scheggiato e porte rotte che dicono "Avabruck" in vernice allegra. Ma un nuovo nome ha preso piede, un nome volgare, nome a gente comune: Fossocavo. Un anno fa, dopo che il potere protettivo della magia Avacyniana ha cominciato a scemare, i reparti intorno cattedrale centrale di Avabruck, il Tempio di San Rabano, non è riuscito. Ci sono voluti solo due notti per i lupi mannari alla scoperta di questa breccia nella protezione. L'ulubranco noto come Mondronen strappato attraverso la città, massacrando chiunque nel loro percorso, in una carica dritto per il Tempio. Hanno preso in assedio, abbattere la cattedrale e banchettando con coloro che hanno tentato di attaccarli. magistrati della città diedero l'ordine di evacuazione, ma le comunicazioni sono diventate caotica, e molti residenti hanno scelto di nascondere se stessi nelle loro case. Sette giorni in occupazione Mondronen, i selvaggi lupi mannari emanate qualche tipo sconosciuto di rituale di sangue. Una mistica, forza concussive livellato la città dal centro verso l'esterno, appiattendo la maggior parte delle strutture in città e uccidendo centinaia di persone. Solo l'anello più esterno degli edifici di Avabruck rimase, formando una circolare "henge" intorno al devastazioni all'interno. tentativi di salvataggio si sono incontrati con ulteriori attacchi di lupi mannari. Col passare del tempo, la città fu abbandonata, anche da parte dei mannari. Ora solo selvaggio, fantasmi terrorizzati e l'occasionale colluttazione licantropo al tesoro tra le rovine. Si dice che tutti coloro che sono stati uccisi nell'esplosione cattedrale di trascendentale si attardano ancora tra le mura di Fossocavo, cercando invano di ricostruire le loro case o recuperare i loro cari perduti. Alcuni spiriti sono profondamente arrabbiati e feroci, pericolosi per tutti coloro che cercano all'interno. Nonostante il pericolo, i viaggiatori spesso passano vicino a Fossocavo, come l'ex sede della contea si trova all'incrocio di due importanti arterie di Kessig. Voragine del Diavolo Lontano dalle città, fuori dai sentieri battuti dai carri, attraverso volte della foresta primordiale, una fessura noto come Voragine del Diavolo ha aperto a terra. Fumo e soffio di calore dal baratro, oscurando la sua profondità, e le voci inquietanti di risata. Persone affermano di aver visto diavoli letterali lì vicino, ma finora, l'influenza di forze demoniache non è stata fortemente sentita in Kessig. 'I Mannari' Il lupo mannaro è una creatura di dualità, per sempre trascinato tra due mondi: è sia mostro che l'uomo, la natura e la civiltà, il pensiero razionale e ferocia cruda. 'Assassino o vittima: Prospettive sulla Licantropia' Alcuni lupi mannari si vedono come vittime maledetti con le anime dei killer indomabili. Altri si vedono come rampolli gloriosi della natura intrappolati all'interno di una gabbia di menzogne civili. Sebbene la maggior parte della società Innistrad si concentra sugli orrori di massa-assassinio di forma bestiale del lupo mannaro, il licantropo può essere visto come una figura tragica, con una identità incatenato alla luna traditore o un avatar di selvaggio intrinseca della natura. 'Forma Umana: Una tenue presa sulla Civiltà' Una persona afflitta con la licantropia è sempre in dubbio sulle proprie pulsioni e istinti. In forma umana, un lupo mannaro si sente la spinta di essenza del lupo all'interno anche durante il tentativo di integrarsi nella buona società. Un licantropo può sentire la guerra delle emozioni nel suo cuore, e come la luna piena cresce, le influenze di coscienza, di religione, e la moderazione personali fare sempre meno. La luna piena rende il cambiamento inevitabile, ma in realtà, qualsiasi emozione forte o esperienza traumatica può innescare una crisi della licantropia e consentire che la trasformazione avvenga. 'Forma di Bestia: Una macchina assassina naturale' I licantropi in forma canide sono esseri di ferocia e di forza senza precedenti. I loro corpi sono perfettamente progettati per la macellazione, con le mascelle in grado di scattare ossa e artigli affilati abbastanza per strappare le viscere da una bestia molte volte le loro dimensioni. Le loro menti sono esplosioni di istinto e adrenalina, la consapevolezza soprannaturale alimentato dai loro sensi intensificati ancora cognitivamente ciechi per quasi tutto, ma uccidere. Possono camminare in posizione eretta per la destrezza manuale oppure possono camminare su quattro arti per la velocità. Il loro grido è detto di liberare lo spirito del lupo all'interno, un suono straziante che appanna l'aria e brividi della notte. I licantropi in forma bestia non possono parlare lingue umane, ma sembrano essere in grado di comunicare tra loro in materia di caccia, la posizione dominante, e la gerarchia sociale, come i cani fanno in natura. 'La trasformazione' l processo di trasformazione è straziante per il licantropo e incredibilmente disturbante per gli eventuali testimoni. Gli occhi cambiano prima, i bianchi oscuramento e l'iride riempire con il colore. Gli artigli sono il prossimo; le mani allungate, chele si estendono dalla punta delle dita, e il pollice costituisce un artiglio di nuovo vicino al polso. Il muso spinge in avanti fuori del cranio del umana, ei denti si protendono attraverso le gengive a punte acuminate. Le ossa crepa come riorganizzare. Midollo riversa nel flusso sanguigno come costole e frattura del cranio e del telescopio. Spesso, pelliccia nerboruto spinge attraverso la pelle, spesso spingendo fuori i capelli umani normali. Il coccige allunga e diventa una coda di lupo. Il metabolismo accelera, aumentando il flusso di sangue, il flusso di ossigeno e la produzione ghiandolare, creando il desiderio di proteine e grassi. Qualsiasi capo di abbigliamento che è stato indossato al momento del cambio è generalmente fatto a pezzi e cade. Se un lupo mannaro muore in forma di bestia, cambia di nuovo alla forma umana, un processo chiamato morte reversione. 'Conseguenze' Un lupo mannaro che ha appena cambiato di nuovo alla forma umana di solito è nudo, disorientato, e coperto di detriti, le ferite e macchie di sangue di caccia della notte precedente. Lui o lei ha lampi di ricordi lasciati dalla forma canide, spesso vissuto con spasmi involontari di cuore e scossoni di adrenalina, non diversamente l'esperienza di attacchi di panico. I giorni seguenti una trasformazione sono spesso pieni di vergogna, senso di colpa, e la depressione e la repressione, come il licantropo fatica a fingere di normalità, costruire alibi, e nascondere le prove dei suoi crimini selvaggi. 'Pentiti contro Wantons: La convivenza con la Maledizione' Dopo un ritorno alla forma umanoide, la maggior parte dei lupi mannari hanno ricordi parziali del loro tempo in forma canide, e vedono chiaramente i postumi della distruzione che hanno causato. Questo può inviare licantropi in preda alla depressione, vergogna, o addirittura l'ostilità contro gli altri. Una minoranza di licantropi realmente abbracciare la loro natura licantropo, tuttavia, e cercano attivamente di tornare al loro stato canide. I licantropi che vituperano a loro la licantropia sono chiamati pentiti; i pochi che abbracciano il selvaggio sono chiamati wantons. Mentre in forma canide, tuttavia, tutti i lupi mannari sono bestie selvagge, ogni traccia della loro umanità andati. 'Religione: Difendersi Contro il Cambiamento' Gli esseri umani distruggono licantropi noti quando possono; tutti i licantropi sono visti come abomini e assassini di massa. Ma i lupi mannari sono creature pericolose da affrontare a testa alta, così ampia scala prevenzione magico è spesso impiegato per frenare la licantropia passivamente. L'applicazione regolare e ripetuto di magia Avacyniana può aiutare a prevenire il cambiamento di modulo canide. santuari bordo della strada, di preghiera, riti angeliche, la benedizione dei chierici compiuto, e la presenza di simboli sacri tutti contribuire a rafforzare l'umanità del lupo mannaro, aiutando il suo aggrapparsi alla sua forma umana. licantropi pentiti spesso rimangono entro i limiti della città, intorno al loro prossimo e l'influenza della religione, mentre wantons spesso si avventurano nel deserto, lontano dai reparti e preti che mantengono la loro essenza lupo sotto controllo. La luna piena, può però superare anche potenti precauzioni religiose. Inoltre, il potere della magia angelica è diminuita negli ultimi tempi, e le trasformazioni dei licantropi sono diventati più comuni e più difficile da prevedere. 'Licantropi e la Luna' Non c'è dubbio che la luna regna sopra licantropi. Come fasi della luna cambiano, così cambia il potere della licantropia sopra il lupo mannaro. Con l'avvicinarsi di luna piena, l'efficacia della magia divina diventa inumidito, e lupi mannari cambiare più facilmente. Argento benedetto I licantropi in forma canide sono soprannaturale forte e duro, e dal momento che l'indebolimento della magia Avacyniana, alcuni incantesimi di protezione sono stati in grado di far loro del male o tenerli a bada. Ma licantropi hanno un punto debole: argento puro che è stato ritualmente benedetto da un potente chierico di Avacyn può causare loro grande agonia. Secondo gli alchimisti, la purezza di argento di materiale assorbe facilmente la magia divina. Punte di freccia, spade e altre armi a base di argento benedetto possono essere strumenti potenti per la lotta contro i lupi mannari. L'argento e la Luna I maghi hanno presunto una relazione tra la luna e il metallo argento per secoli, ma la natura di tale rapporto rimane un mistero. L'astronomante rispettato Jenrik una volta postulato che la luna di Innistrad è in realtà un vasto deserto composto da minuscoli granelli di argento. Egli credeva che qualsiasi argento trovato su Innistrad in realtà è nato dal deserto d'argento della luna, e che l'argento terrestre mantiene un rapporto con il potere della luna. Perché la luna sembra potenziare licantropi mentre l'argento danneggia loro non è ben compreso. 'La causa e la natura di Licantropia' Ci sono molte teorie di come la licantropia è causata o diffusa. La maggior parte delle sette della Chiesa di Avacyn sostengono che la licantropia è una sorta di possessione demoniaca, ma esorcismi rituali non sono eliminati con successo l'afflizione. gli esseri umani più colpiti sembrano diventare licantropi ad un certo punto della loro vita, piuttosto che essere nato così, anche se ci sono sporadiche (e agghiaccianti) storie di lupi mannari bambino in aree remote. Molti alchimisti e cacciatori di mannari credono che i lupi mannari sono sterili, e si riproducono solo con maledire esseri umani con la licantropia; Tuttavia, molta gente comune temo che potrebbero essere in grado di incrociarsi con gli umani o dare alla luce i loro simili. La vera causa Licantropia è una maledizione soprannaturale che provoca essenza spirituale della vittima a diventare mescolato con l'essenza selvaggia della natura, simboleggiato dal lupo. Il licantropo in effetti ha due anime, o un'anima sola di divisione. Queste due essenze sono in costante battaglia per il controllo all'interno della vittima. Quando il lato selvatico lupo-essenza trionfa, il cambiamento avviene in licantropo. Questo potrebbe spiegare perché i licantropi cacciano gli umani così spesso; il lupo-essenza desidera distruggere il lato umano e trionfare sull'umanità, e lo fa simbolicamente sugli esseri umani brutalmente uccidendo. Trasmettere la maledizione: la chiamata e la prima caccia La maledizione della licantropia supera una persona per un periodo di una notte. Uno o più licantropi ululano nella notte, chiamando la vittima. Poco dopo, la vittima si trova nel deserto, sotto la luna argentea, circondato da occhi incandescente nella notte. la volontà della vittima è già compromessa, l'essenza selvaggia entra in lui e inizia la battaglia con la sua coscienza umana. La vittima e i lupi mannari attraverso i boschi insieme, e nel corso della notte, cacciano e uccidono le loro prede in un gioco-di solito bosco, ma altri esseri umani o anche un altro licantropo non è inaudito. La vittima chiamata inizia ad esprimere caratteristiche di lupo per tutta la notte, e mentre affonda i denti nella carne sanguinante, la maledizione prende sensibilmente, e si trasforma completamente in forma canide per la prima volta. C'è un coro agghiaccianti di ululati, e la prima caccia è completa. Più tardi, il nuovo licantropo di solito barcolla indietro nella civiltà, mezzo nudo, appena riconoscibili attraverso il sangue e le frattaglie e deserto detriti, e quasi pazzo dai ricordi vergognosi e di paura. Da allora in poi, il licantropo deve rimanere vigile con la preghiera e cautela, per timore che l'essenza del lupo manifestarsi di nuovo. Rivelazione Mannari in entrambe le forme sembrano essere in grado di riconoscere una forma umana licantropo con l'olfatto. In effetti, gli esseri umani che sono misteriosamente risparmiati durante la furia di lupi mannari sono spesso sospettati di essere lupi mannari se stessi. Nessuna cura conosciuta Non si conoscono rimedio, la benedizione, o rituale ha sostanzialmente depurato la maledizione della licantropia. Il più vicino a nessuno mai è venuto era alchimista Theodora Glick, che è stato portata per ispezionare Guthril, un lupo mannaro catturato dalla polizia locale. Attraverso una cerimonia complessa che coinvolge ambienti mistici intarsiato con i Mannari, una coperta tessuta con filo d'argento benedetto, e un temporale, Glick è riuscita a forzare Guthril a tornare alla forma umana e rimanere in quel modo attraverso tre cicli lunari. Purtroppo, il rito era solo temporanea, e Guthril riemerso più forte che mai. Ha completamente distrutto il laboratorio di Glick in Gavony e fuggì nella notte. 'Ulubranchi' I licantropi sono spesso cacciatori solitari, seguono e uccidendo esseri umani come singolari mostri in ambienti urbani. Ma alcuni licantropi formano gruppi sociali fuori nel selvaggio chiamato ulubranco. Le popolazioni di ulubranchi crescono e calano come la luna, guadagnando e perdendo membri come singoli licantropi entrano o lasciano il loro stato di canide. Alcuni licantropi sembrano essere continuamente tirato indietro alla loro ulubranco, tornando ad esso di volta in volta non appena cadono loro sembianze umane e reinserire il selvaggio. Ulubranchi possono essere piccole partite di caccia di pochi lupi mannari, o possono essere enormi orde di oltre un centinaio. Un ulubranco è spesso guidato da un unico alfa (maschio o femmina) che domina il branco. Alfa deve spesso difendere il suo potere sconfiggendo sfidanti in combattimento. Tre dei ulubranchi più grandi, più stabili sono il Krallenhorde, la Mondronen, e il Leerug. Grande Ulubranco di Innistrad: I Krallenhorde Quando un umano medio Innistrad pensa a un gruppo di lupo mannaro, lui o lei pensa ai Krallenhorde. Il Krallenhorde è esistito in qualche forma per decenni, composto da ovunque da cinquanta a oltre duecento licantropi a seconda della disponibilità di prede e la fase della luna. Il più eterogeneo di ulubranco, Krallenhorde include un mix di licantropi pentiti e sfrenati, e ha attirato membri provenienti da tutte le province di Innistrad. L'alfa di Krallenhorde è attualmente il licantropo Ulrich, uno sfrenato astuto e percettivo che rimane allo stato selvatico e corre con il suo ulubranco anche quando ritorna alla forma umana. Mondronen: Carnai Ritualisti L'ulubranco Mondronen è composto da una sessantina di lupi mannari che si dice che controllano una oscura, magia sanguinosa della natura. Il loro alfaa Tovolar è un licantropo muto dal pelo d'argento che guida il suo branco in festini di carneficina e canzoni urlanti, e che non sembra mai tornare alla forma umana. I lupi Mondronen storicamente sono rimasti lontano dai centri di civiltà, solo predare su terreni agricoli, le comunità rurali, e monasteri remoti. Ma, come reparti di protezione di Avacyn sono diminuiti in forza, si dice che il territorio Mondronen è cresciuta più vicino alla città, e che le loro magie oscure potrebbe presto estendersi nella vita signorile. Leerug: assassini della Luna Pochi sanno della Leerug, un relativamente piccolo gruppo di predatori più feroci licantropi di Innistrad affiatata, ma quasi tutti hanno sentito i racconti della loro distruzione. Il Leerug sono unici in quanto la caccia sotto la notte nera della luna nuova, piuttosto che trasformare quando la luna è piena. Essi favoriscono la carne e le interiora dei bambini, e spesso rubano nelle case e orfanotrofi attraverso camini o finestre socchiusa. L'alfa Leerug è Skaharra, una lupa nera dal pelo noto per la sua tendenza a uccidere lungo linee di sangue, uccidendo intere famiglie in una sola notte risparmiando braccianti indipendenti e servitori. Nephalia e i Non Morti Gli abitanti di Innistrad interessati al commercio sono attratti da Nephalia, che rende per un interessante mix di occupazioni e razze nella provincia. Nephalia ha numerose città in cui l'ordine è mantenuto da parte del clero Avacyniano e dei loro rappresentanti. Ha un "magazzino" degli esseri umani a essere alimentati su, così la linea Stromkirk è ben rappresentata qui. Ha rotte commerciali affollate con carovane di mercanti e paesani fresatura tra le città per la Krallenhorde per depredare. E ha l'immancabile Nebelgast, il cosiddetto "Respiro dell'Insonne", che rotola dentro e fuori con la marea, portando con sé una serie di geist. In Nephalia, skaberen (creatori di skaabs, le costruzioni alchemicamente vivificate di carne) e evocaghoul (praticanti di necromanzia) allo stesso modo possono trovare luoghi in cui praticare e migliorare la propria arte con poca o nessuna interferenza da concittadini sospetto o autorità Avacyniana. Entrambi devono rimanere altamente segreti, come il loro commercio è ancora temuto all'interno della popolazione umana in generale, ma i vampiri Stromkirk e commercianti di Nephalia vedono soldi da fare, così i loro gingilli arcani e servizi scuri sono tollerati fintanto che rimangono solo voci a livello locale delle taverne. I mercanti, noto come il metzalar, sono il collante che lega insieme Nephalia. Continuano ogni partito separato uniti dallo scambio di beni e servizi e, naturalmente, moneta. 'Quasi priva di alberi' Nephalia ha sempre avuto leggermente delle foreste, ma nel secolo scorso i suoi pochi alberi sono stati tagliati o distrutti a causa della paura di loro dei vampiri essere trasformato su di loro come pali e altre armi. Runo, progenitore della linea Stromkirk, era furbo nella sua rimozione dei boschi. Nella fase iniziale, usando le sue glamers e la sua fortuna considerevole, ha trasformato la popolazione umana in artigiani, sostenendo i loro sforzi nella costruzione di città belle, navi orgogliosi, e un vigoroso, provinciale commercio-tutto basato su legno. gli esseri umani prosperi e abbondanti sono un buon affare per i Stromkirk, in modo da Runo è diventato una sorta di segreto patrono Nephaliano, sostenendo maestri artigiani e messa in edifici, torri, e le navi, mentre il finanziamento di tutti gli sforzi vampiro-amici di alchimisti e Magistrati. Fuori di questo, Nephalia è diventata ampiamente conosciuto per la sua lavorazione magistrale e arte con il legno. edifici Nephalia, navi, cappelle e case tutti hanno una distinta d'arte e ispirato che lo distingue dalle altre province. 'Acque' Questa provincia è definito da acqua e il suo accesso al mare (il più facile di qualsiasi provincia), con i suoi numerosi fiumi che portano in profondità verso l'interno, e dai suoi delta, paludi e laghi. Acqua consente commerci qui, ma dà anche a Nephalia, un carattere mistico d'argento; le nuvole e la luna sembrano essere sia sopra che sotto nella maggior parte dei luoghi. Spiaggia d'argento La costa di Nephalia consiste nella Spiaggia d'argento, che si estende per innumerevoli miglia, interrotte da rocce, grotte marine e grandi promontori occasionali. Le sabbie della spiaggia sono ricchi di argento granulari, dando loro un luccichio ultraterrena che abbaglia i visitatori provenienti da altre province. Questo non è un luogo di vacanza, però. Le minacce sono troppo numerosi, e l'oceano troppo pericoloso. Solo esperti marinai Nephaliani conoscono gli incantesimi e il terreno abbastanza bene per avventurarsi nel mare e tornare con il pesce, merci commerciali, o tesori. 'Città Porto di Nephalia' Nephalia ha tre principali città portuali lungo la costa: Havengul, Drunau, e Selhoff. Havengul La più grande delle tre città, Havengul, si trova alla foce del fiume Silburlind. La popolazione è costituita da artigiani umani, costruttori, fabbri, e commercianti. La chiesa Avacyniana ha una forte presenza qui per partecipare al commercio fiorente e mercato, ma molti Nephaliani sono diffidenti nei confronti del sacerdozio e li guardano come falchi. Fino a quando la chiesa porta commercio da e verso Thraben, si sono dati un passaggio dai protagonisti Nephalia. Elgaud giardini. Un contingente della Chiesa di Avacyn tempo fa ha stabilito un piccolo forte qui cosiddetti impedimenti Elgaud dove i nuovi Catari sono addestrati a diffondere la parola di Avacyn e proteggere le persone. Una volta formati, questi laureati sono inviati in piccoli gruppi (di due o tre) per le città limitrofe per stabilire un avamposto. Questi sono conosciuti come armi di Avacyn, e tentano di rafforzare la fiducia nella Chiesa sotto l'offerta di protezione e sicurezza. Molti concittadini sono diffidenti o addirittura diffidente di questi "armi" e preferiscono proteggersi con il proprio sangue, il sudore, il folklore tradizionale e superstizioni. Commercio di cadaveri. Anche con la presenza dei Catari, ci sono soldi da fare in cadaveri. Havengul, avendo la più grande popolazione umana, è piena di Bodysnatchers che dissotterrare cadaveri e poi li portano fuori utilizzando la rete di passaggi sotterranei, noto come il Erdwal, per evocaghoul o skaberen altamente remunerativi. Ludevic. Il più influente dei commercianti di Nephalia è Ludevic di Ulm, un affannoso e alchimista solitario. Alcuni dicono che il consumo di Ludevic di pozioni e l'inalazione di vapori tossici gli ha lasciato altra scelta che abbandonare i suoi esperimenti, lasciandolo a dedicare il suo intelletto considerevole al problema di rendere se stesso e dei suoi partner ricco sfondato. Altri pettegolezzi che Ludevic diletta ancora nelle arti alchemiche. Drunau Drunau è dove i vampiri Stromkirk sotto il loro progenitore, Runo, hanno stabilito il loro maniero ancestrale e il loro centro di commercio al di fuori del Stensia. Se si tratta di sangue che si desidera, Drunau è il posto giusto per farlo. Gli esseri umani che possiedono sangue particolarmente squisito sono trattati come il più prezioso bestiame, conoscendo una vita di schiavitù coccolati, ma protetto da tutti gli altri pericoli di Innistrad. Tutto questo avviene all'interno delle eleganti sale da ballo e gli studi di mogano di manieri Stromkirk. In Nephalia, quando i vampiri devono camminare tra gli esseri umani, usano glamers di camuffarsi per non scacciare i loro vicini umani. Di tanto in tanto, un vampiro appena desiderato lascia la piega famiglia di decoro civile e va in una frenesia di sangue intriso di alimentazione. Spesso il Stromkirk affrontare questo più rapidamente e il più silenziosamente possibile, soprattutto se il vampiro è una canaglia al di fuori della linea di sangue. Il Fauchard. Questi guerrieri non sono Catari, ma sono un ordine distinto di cacciatori di vampiri. Alcuni sono venuti a Drunau soprattutto per distruggere i non morti e, eventualmente, Runo se stesso. Si tratta di un gruppo segreto che uno con l'altro riconosce attraverso una, codice simbolico elaborato, sia consumato, scritta, o gesticolavano. Runo sa di loro e li tollera una certa misura, come il Fauchard distruggere i vampiri che il Stromkirk ritengono di essere più grossolano e di cattivo gusto. Detto questo, i vampiri Stromkirk saranno inesorabilmente perseguire e distruggere qualsiasi Fauchard che diventa noto a loro. I commercianti all'interno di Drunau. Il metzalar qui trattare in la solita roba di navi, merci artigianali, i prodotti provenienti da altre province (come ad esempio oggetti sacri da Thraben), e le armi. Selhoff La nebbia, tranquillo porto di Selhoff è dove il Nebelgast, lo spirito-nebbia, è più attivo. La nebbia copre quasi perennemente la città e la vicina palude Morkrut. A causa delle attività dello spirito qui, ha respinto alcuni esseri umani, ma ha attirato altri, vale a dire gli skaberen e alchimisti che sperimentano con l'energia dei Geist. L'elite di Selhoff dimorano all'interno di torri e guglie che impostare questa città oltre ad altri di Nephalia, che è il motivo per cui la frase "le guglie di Selhoff" è spesso utilizzato quando Nephaliani parlare della loro città più meridionale. La Marea ed il Nebelgast. Qui in Selhoff e lungo tutta la costa Nephaliana, spiriti vanno e vengono con la marea, ma questo non vuol dire che quando la marea è fuori, gli spiriti sono assenti, ci sono solo molti meno. Dato che la marea è collegato alla luna, l'attrazione della luna porta gli spiriti nel mondo dei vivi a tormentare. Il Nebelgast è principalmente costituito dalla Marea (marinai annegati e naufraghi) e le niblis (fantasmi del gelo), ma ci sono una miriade di altri fantasmi e spiriti che sono tirati dalla luna. l fiume Ospid e Morkrut. '''Selhoff si trova su un piccolo delta del fiume dove il fiume Ospid svuota nella baia di Vustrow. Questo crea una palude consistente noto come il Morkrut. Pochi piede definiti a Morkrut diversa evocaghoul, e anche loro possono diventare persi nelle sue nebbie. Il Morkrut è un luogo per le vittime di omicidio e corpi non reclamati per la quale nessuno pagherà per una corretta sepoltura. A causa di questo, il Morkrut è pieno di Banshees e altri geist malevoli. Erdwal Comunemente nota come "il fosso", la rete di passaggi sotterranei e crepacci chiamato Erdwal nato come trincee creati da Nephaliani in ciascuna delle principali città di Havengul, Drunau, e Selhoff per resistere agli attacchi degli zombie e dei licantropi. Nel corso degli anni, le trincee fra le tre città sono state collegate in una rete di camminamenti difendibili per il trasporto di merci e continuando commercio anche mentre vagando orde di zombie, demoni demoniaci, geist affamati, o il Krallenhorde vagare in cerca di vittime. Le principali mercanti di Nephalia hanno dedicato particolare attenzione agli usi della Erdwal e hanno messo gravi risorse in rendendolo un'arteria legittima del commercio, in tal modo si è sviluppata una economia vivace sotterranea della propria trattare in tutti i tipi di grigio-e mercato nero merce: sangue umano, omicidi, argento contraffatti, negromanzia maledizioni, e di corpi. Vicino alle città più grandi, Erdwal diventa un mercato trincea di ladri colorati, i commercianti, marinai squallidi sporchi e stranieri scarne, tutti fare affari in vicoli bui e tunnel scavati circa diramano la trincea principale. Lungo gli angoli clandestini, i skaberen e gli evocaghoul esercitano il loro mestiere e il sangue umano è comprato e venduto dalla caraffa. Golem di carne sono creati ed esperimenti a trasmutare i metalli vili in argento puro vengono effettuate. Skaberen creano mostruosità insieme orribili, alcune delle quali liberarsi e causare il caos in tutto il fosso. Fino a quando questi rapporti oscuri non rendono sopra il livello del suolo, la Chiesa di Avacyn e i suoi Catari non intervengono. Nephalia è una provincia della "comprensione", e questo è uno di quelle tregue disagio che, se mantenuta, porta i benefici a tutte le parti interessate. Torre di Jenrik Lungo un tratto particolarmente nuda della spiaggia d'argento si profila una torre alta. La malta è stato mescolato con la sabbia dalla spiaggia d'argento, che lo rende brillano al chiaro di luna. All'interno della torre, Jenrik, l'astronomo, conduce misteriosamente il suo lavoro studiando le stelle, evitando ogni contatto con il mondo esterno. Sta facendo osservazioni della luna, tracciare il suo percorso attraverso i cieli con minimi dettagli. Guardini tengono lontano i lupi mannari, e i Stromkirk in realtà temono la sua conoscenza, per chiunque abbia una così vasta comprensione della luna tiene davvero un grande potere. Alcuni dicono che è prevedere il futuro di Innistrad, o che egli è uno spirito cercando di tornare a casa. Altri dicono che è un angelo che sta tentando di ripristinare Avacyn, o che egli è un demone che sta tramando per distruggere il mondo. '''I Non Morti Due tipi distinti di non morti corporei sono presenti come la peste su Innistrad. I primi sono ghoul, a volte chiamati "sacrileghi", che sono cadaveri necromanticamente animati. Il secondo sono gli skaab, esseri alchemicamente costruiti dai morti. 'I Sacrileghi' Zombie necromanticamente animati sono più comunemente chiamati demoni o "profani" su Innistrad, perché sono tirati fuori dalle tombe sacre. Uno dei compiti del clero Avacyniano è benedire i luoghi di riposo dei morti per cercare di garantire "il sonno benedetto." Ora che Avacyn non è più presente, i morti possono essere più facilmente agitato. Evocaghoul Negromanti su Innistrad sono solitamente indicati come evocaghoul, maghi del mana nero che chiamano indietro i morti dai cimiteri, o "Graf". Ci sono diverse varietà di Graf, ognuno dei quali trae un mix unico di morti che camminano. Fengraf. Un fengraf è uno dei molti cimiteri della pianura allagata. Questi siti sono stati una volta terreni santificati, ma sono rimasti abbandonati per molti anni. ghoul Fengraf sono di solito fabbri, calzolai, i lavoratori di bordelli e altri gente comune e poveri. Seagraf. Un seagraf è un "cimitero del pescatore." Proprio come i nobili minori, i pescatori sono spesso sepolti con i loro beni più preziosi, come ad esempio reti, lunghe arpioni, e grandi ganci per entrare in possesso di una cattura scivoloso. Seagraf sacrileghi non hanno completamente dimenticato il loro commercio anche nella morte, e che proseguirà vittime utilizzando gli strumenti e destrezza che avevano in vita. Diregraf. Un diregraf è il luogo di una battaglia particolarmente raccapricciante. Sacrileghi risvegliati da un Diregraf portano l'armatura, armi, e le ferite mortali dalla loro ultima battaglia sanguinosa. ghoul Diregraf portare questo desiderio di una battaglia non finita all'interno delle loro menti appannati, e spesso tentano di cadere in formazioni militari come sono stati addestrati a fare nella vita. Una volta che i morti sono aumentati, gli evocaghoul soppiantano poi tutti gli altri pensieri confusi dei morti con uno scopo di guida unico nelle loro menti. Il vicino-senza cervello ghoul inviterà quali sono le competenze che hanno lasciato per svolgere il compito, ed i risultati sono una grottesca parodia della loro vita. Fabbri tentativo di "riforgiare" i loro avversari, guerrieri caduti emettono raspatura pseudo-grida, e gli assassini non morti risvegliare il loro gusto per l'uccisione. Di tanto in tanto, maghi caduti mostrano anche una limitata capacità di tessere incantesimi, ma questo si traduce spesso in qualche aberrazione dello scopo originale della magia. 'Gli Skaab' Necro-alchimia è molto più di un'arte per gli evocaghoul. Uno che pratica l'arte della creazione degli skaab è chiamato skaberen. Il vero obiettivo del skaberen è quello di creare la vita, un impegno che di solito produce "progenie" malformati, piuttosto che la vera vita. Ci sono quattro passaggi per la produzione di un skaab. 1. Corpus Creare, noto anche come "cadavere cobbling," è la raccolta di varie parti anatomiche dai cadaveri da cui sarà costruito il skaab. Questo è di solito eseguita da tombaroli pagati o omuncoli sotto carica della skaberen. In alcuni casi, anche gli arti di animali vengono utilizzati per la costruzione; se un braccio umano non è disponibile, la gamba di un cavallo può bastare. 2. Patin Ligitus, o rune-bond, sono i "piatti vincolanti" utilizzati per unire varie caratteristiche anatomiche insieme. Queste sono le piastre di rame e / o in ottone, con rune argento intarsiato tracciatura su di essi. Essi forniscono un ponte di arcana di sorta tra le parti diverse raccolte da cadavere cobbling. 3.Viscere Vitae, o vitale liquido, è la chiave per l'arte del skaberen. Viscus vitae viene creato miscelando una grande quantità di olio lampada con la minima presa del sangue essiccato di un angelo. Una volta creata una miscela perfetta di viscere vitae, il sangue che rimane nel corpo viene sostituito con l'olio essenziale, tramite trasfusione. Come risultato, skaab sono spesso altamente infiammabile. 4. Vox Quietus, tradotto come "la parola silenziosa," è l'ultimo passo nella creazione di un skaab. Il skaberen sussurra un abbastanza lungo incantesimo sul cadavere, che risveglia la creatura, ma in un modo molto più calma che ciò che viene utilizzato dagli evocaghoul. Una volta risvegliato, lo skaab è in uno stato di calma "tabula rasa", che permette l'alchimista per iniziare il lungo lavoro di ri-educare la creatura. Agli occhi di un skaberen, la tecnica utilizzata dagli evocaghoul è grezza, eretica, e fornisce risultati inaccettabili. Skaberen solito esercitare il loro mestiere in luoghi remoti e inospitali, dal momento che sono visti come bestemmiatori dalla gente comune e del clero. Skaberen spesso diventano eremiti ossessionati che si circondano di antiche pergamene e libri, fiale di liquidi nocivi rare, vasi di vetro pieni di organi in salamoia, grafici anatomiche sia resti scheletrici rune incise umana e animale, e le piccole incudini e martelli per iscrivere le rune su ottone e rame piatti. 'Geist' Innistrad è un mondo pieno di fantasmi dei morti umani. Questi spiriti, chiamati geist, assumere molte forme. Alcuni sono spiriti di protezione degli antenati. Altri sono creature vendicativi piegato sulla risoluzione dei conflitti che non potevano risolvere nella vita. Malevoli e benevoli Geist sono sempre stati una presenza su Innistrad, ma prima di Avacyn, tutti questi spiriti erano malevolo, manifestando sul piano solo a causa di un rancore o rimpianto abbastanza potente da disturbare il sonno benedetto del corpo a cui sono erano collegati. In assenza di Avacyn, gli spiriti maligni sono stati controbilanciati dalla comparsa di molti geist benevoli e neutri, da coltivare apparizioni di membri della famiglia che sono passati a fantasmi imperscrutabili che sembrano voler continuare a qualunque dovere che avevano in vita. Avacyn come Psicopompo Questo nuovo equilibrio nel regno dello spirito risultato di funzione di Avacyn come psicopompo per i morti; la sua esistenza guidò le anime dei defunti nello spazio etereo dell'aereo. Questa guida metafisica da Avacyn abilitato geist di scegliere di allontanarsi dalla riunione con il piano essenza, un fenomeno che in precedenza si è verificato solo quando l'angoscia o il rimpianto di un geist superato la spinta verso l'etere. Materiale e immateriale Geist esistono nello spazio tra i regni materiali e etereo, così in misura diversa possiedono le qualità di entrambi i mondi. Così alcuni sono in grado di camminare attraverso i muri e poi tagliare gole aperte. Altri usano le credenze dei vivi contro di loro; vittime credono nello spirito così completamente che essi stessi danneggiano con il potere della propria mente. Alcuni usano la paura per spaventare letteralmente la vittima a morte. Alcuni spiriti usano fredda di congelare gli avversari o ridurre le loro temperature fino a livelli di ipotermia quando gli esseri umani si perdono nella brughiera o vagano troppo nelle paludi. Altri, fantasmi più potenti usano la loro forza di volontà o emozione per condensare la materia (chiamato ectoplasma) intorno alle loro mani o armi per una frazione di secondo quando attaccano. Alcuni usano il potere psicocinetica per avvolgere gli oggetti attorno a loro (per esempio, rovi, catene, chiodi, vetro, ecc), e poi brandire contro i loro nemici. Potenza della Fede Anche in assenza di Avacyn, la magia divina non è impotente. Con una combinazione di fede potente e mana, il clero può bandire geist in vari modi, dalla dispersione di essenza del Geist a funzionare come psicopompo surrogata per guidare il Geist verso il suo riposo nell'etere. Geist Bianchi-Allineati Molti geist bianchi allineati sono spiriti innocui o anche di protezione della famiglia morta e amici che infestano la vita per un senso del dovere, fedeltà, responsabilità, o l'amore. esistono malevoli geist bianchi allineati, però, e di solito sono intrecciati dal senso di colpa, sentimenti di fallimento, o malvagie ingiustizie. Alcuni sono fantasmi dei soldati caduti che ancora pattugliano in cerca di loro irriducibili. Geist Blu-Allineati Alcuni geist sono proiezioni dei principi animatore della mente. pensiero vicini, ossessivo, così come le memorie umane collettive prendono vita attirando abbastanza dell'etere latente intorno a loro per diventare entità autonome. Portano come ossessivo-fantasmi ripetuti bussare, patterning, organizzando, accatastamento, marcatura, ecc Essi possono anche possedere la propria mente e causare movimenti ripetitivi, la parola, l'epilessia, la schizofrenia, comportamento ossessivo, e altre malattie della mente. Questi sono anche i geist più attratti dalll'acqua, tempeste, gelo e nebbia, anche la nebbia del respiro. Geist Neri-Allineati Questi geist eternamente fame di vita, l'alimentazione, o l'insediamento di un rancore malvagio. Questi sono gli spiriti che devono essere placato da offerte di cibo, merci, e anche il sangue. Se non è placato, questi geist possono essere responsabili di malattie, incidenti e la morte. Mentre geist associati con altri colori di mana possono essere benevoli o neutro, geist nero allineato sono quasi sempre pericoloso e malevoli. Geist Rossi-Allineati Questi spiriti si sono attaccato alle emozioni rampanti, desideri non realizzati, e ha sete di vendetta che sono stati frustrati durante la vita. Possono manifestarsi come il sangue che cola da statue, vortici di polvere sulle strade, frane minori sulle collinette, scogliere e montagne, e, nel caso di possesso, come improvvisa mania o rabbia omicida. I fantasmi del invendicata sono alcuni dei geist più pericolosi Innistrad, a volte appare come fuoco vivo o come entità "nebbia di sangue" che fagocitano una sventurata vittima e infliggono tagli e lividi che sono lente a guarire. Geist Verdi-Allineati Alcuni geist lungo per essere ricollegati con la natura hanno venerato in vita. Energie all'interno dei boschi che sono stati chiamati in essere dai druidi o di altra natura-maghi prendono forma da intrecciando radici e rovi intorno ai loro corpi etereo. Alcuni di questi spiriti si attaccano a animali, piante e morfologie, infondendo loro potere speciale o mutando in strane, entità ultraterrene. Se gli spiriti che abitano morfologia non sono placati, spesso può portare a ruggine, il fallimento del raccolto, e la carestia. Stensia e i Vampiri La provincia di Stensia è il più buio sia letteralmente che figurativamente su Innistrad, ma anche la più drammatica, la più piani, e la più inesplorata. Le sue valli vanno da pastorale (anche se scuro) range-terre a paludi nere in cui conifere morti affondano lentamente. Le sue terre centrali nero-pino-foreste, crivellati di ciuffi di nebbia fitta, mostrano i colori dal verde intenso al viola all'arancio-grigio. Il suo indaco far-flung e montagne nere spariscono tra le nuvole, e gli esseri umani possono immaginare solo ciò che abita tra le cime avvolte. Il sole non è mai abbastanza sembra sfondare le nuvole stranamente colorate in Stensia. Il potere regnante di Stensia, le linee di sangue di vampiro, preferiscono così. luna di Innistrad è più raramente pienamente visto qui, e la catena montuosa a forma di Z che domina la provincia, il Alture Geier, separa le valli gli uni dagli altri, rendendoli più facili da monitorare e controllare. Gli umani pazienza di Stensia, da parte loro, in possesso di un illogico fedeltà alla loro patria. A dire il vero, la maggior parte hanno poca scelta; sono intrappolati tra strette passi di montagna della provincia e destinate a loro tempo onorato vita di pastorizia e raccolta. 'Alture Geier' La catena montuosa che domina Stensia, le Alture Geier, lo definisce del tutto. Questa catena cresce costantemente più elevata in elevazione come si muove dai confini con Gavony e Kessig verso il bordo esterno della provincia. Nell'entroterra, le cime delle montagne sono zone boschive, mentre nel mezzo della catena la linea degli alberi lascia il posto alla nuda roccia, e al suo limite, i picchi di scomparire tra le nuvole. Gli altopiani sono punteggiate da grotte e crepacci dove avvoltoi, pipistrelli, e altre creature più grandi regnano. Passi di montagna. I passi attraverso le Alture Geier sono pochi e preziosi; tutti i viaggiatori dentro o fuori della provincia devono utilizzarli. *'Passo Ziel.' Un solo passaggio attraversa a zig-zag la parte finale delle Alture Geier. Passo Ziel è l'unico passaggio per raggiungere il mare dalla Valle interna di Stensia. La scogliera alla fine del Passo Ziel scende per 1.600 metri e i pochi modi che si hanno per arrivare all'acqua è quello di saltare, viaggiare a piedi o a dorso di mulo su un percorso infestato da geist e da coloro che sono morti nel tentativo di attraversarlo. *'Hofsaddel e Occhio di Needle. '''Questi due passaggi collegano la Valle interna alla Valle esterna. Hofsaddel è un vasto e ben calcato-passo, uno che i vampiri lasciano in pace. Il motivo: umani interazione è buono per il lungo termine, fintanto che è tra Stensia. Occhio di Needle, tuttavia, è un sentiero stretto, infido e mortale a causa della presenza di geist vendicativi sulla rotta così come la sua vicinanza con Fauci di Cenere, e dei suoi demoni. Gli esseri umani percorrono questo passo solo in caso di emergenza. *'Passo Getander e Passo Kruin.' Due passaggi che conducono alle province adiacenti in Stensia. Il Passo Getander a Kessig, un lungo, percorso a zig-zag guardato dai rapaci vampiri Falkenrath. Mentrte per arrivare a Gavony si deve utilizzare il Passo Kruin, che è altrettanto lunga, ma in elevazione verticale piuttosto che orizzontale giri, ed è guardato dai vampiri ben nutriti dei Markov. '''Valli di Stensia.' La forma delle Alture Geier crea due lunghe valli delle province, e ai piedi separare quelle valli in numerosi segmenti isolati. *'Valle esterna.' La valle esterna è divisa in otto pezzi di terreno, tre dei quali sono degni di nota: il villaggio umano Shadowgrange, l' abbandonata Tenuta Maurer, e la comunità umana di allevatore di Lammas. Shadowgrange e Lammas sono luoghi strani popolati da esseri umani che sono ferocemente appassionati del loro stile di vita, ma anche paranoico e timorosi. Pochi altri esseri umani di Innistrad mai vedono questi luoghi lontani. *'Valle interna.' Le case tratte nella valle interna sono di due comunità umane significative con un prominente vampiro azienda: Silbern, una piccola torre di avvistamento in pietra presidiata da Catari fatalista e circondato da numerose aziende a conduzione familiare, Wollebank, un grande villaggio di pastori e le loro famiglie, e il Maniero Markov, una tenuta collinare che sovrasta entrambi. Maniero Markov è la casa di Edgar Markov, il nonno di Sorin Markov. Palude Lontana. Sono due paludi gemelle che si trovano una nella Valle interna e l'altra nella Valle esterna, entrambe al centro di Stensia, sembrano due pozze d'inchiostro. In origine erano delle foreste i cui alberi lentamente affondarono nel fango, creando un groviglio di tronchi morti. Le paludi sono piene di tombe sprofondate nella melma e i geist qui proliferano insieme ai ghoul. Alcuni demoni vagano anche qui, la maggior parte dei quali prodotti dalla giovane, evocaghoul autodidatta Rinelda Smit, una adolescente irresponsabile che cercan di lasciare il segno su Stensia creando la propria forza di esseri per difendersi dagli attacchi di vampiri. Fauci di Cenere. Nel centro delle Alture Geier tra Hofsaddel e l'Occhio di Needle e ammantata dai boschi, si trova Fauci di Cenere un enorme abisso, dove scorre un fiume di magma incandescente. Fauci di Cenere è il più importante portale infernale su Innistrad. no dei primi demoni ad emergere dall'abisso fu Shilgengar che portò con se numerosi demoni minori. Somberwald. Nonostante la sua oscurità, Stensia conserva ancora luoghi di immensa bellezza. Tra le sue valli e cima selvagge, le Alture Geier sono avvolte da foreste malinconiche. Qui vivono numerosi orsi, driadi, cervi e altre possenti creature che originariamente vivevano a Kessig, ma che per via di cacciatori e mannari sono state costrette a spostarsi qui, dove sono al sicuro sotto l'ombra dei vampiri. 'La Vita Umana e la Cultura' Pecore e pastorizia. Poiché non molte colture crescerà nell'anima rocciosa di Stensia e luce fioca, gli esseri umani sono affidamento sulle pecore per la lana, cuoio, latte e carne. tradizioni pastorizia sono antiche qui, e la lana Stensiana è considerata la migliore al mondo. Dominio dei vampiri ha impedito ai licantropi di ottenere un punto d'appoggio nella provincia, in modo che le greggi sono più sicuri dai predatori di quanto lo sarebbero altrove. In Stensia, gli esseri umani dipendono da pecore e vampiri dipendono gli esseri umani-un'ironia non si perde sui vampiri. Stoicismo. gli esseri umani di Stensia non sono un mucchio espressiva o dimostrativo. Innumerevoli generazioni di disagio e la vicinanza ai bambini vampiri roccaforti-persi, e perdite di vicini, hanno insegnato ai Stensiani a custodire i loro cuori. Sono orgoglioso e ferventi nelle loro credenze, ma sembrano bruschi o addirittura freddi per gli esseri umani provenienti da altre province. Fossati Villaggi, alberi cottage, e specchi di benvenuto. Gli esseri umani si sono adattati come meglio possono per la vita circondato da vampiri. Quasi ogni villaggio di Stensia è circondato da un fossato poco profondo da cui la bevanda ovini, perché, anche se le nuvole spesso oscurano la luna qui, mentre la luna è fuori, il fossato manterrà vampiri dalla violazione di domicilio. Nei piccoli villaggi, le case sono di solito disposte attorno ad un piccolo boschetto di alberi di biancospino per l'accesso centralizzato a legno vivo. Nei villaggi più grandi, i cottage stessi sono spesso costruiti attorno a un biancospino, con tronco dell'albero al centro della sala comune e le sue foglie sopra il tetto. La cura per l'albero cottage è la responsabilità del figlio maggiore. Infine, quasi ogni Stensia cottage dispone di uno specchio sul lato esterno della porta d'ingresso di dissuadere i vampiri di avvicinarsi. 'Cultura dei Vampiri' Benefattori nobili. L'atteggiamento dei vampiri 'verso il proprio ruolo e quello degli esseri umani è prevedibilmente egocentrico e distorta. I vampiri credono di essere i salvatori e custodi dell'umanità. I "sacrifici" che hanno fatto-cedere la loro mortalità e le loro relazioni con umana parente-sono per loro la prova della loro benevolenza, e il loro comportamento verso gli esseri umani è simile a quella di un ricco filantropo verso un povero (tranne che di tanto in tanto drenare il povero di sangue ). Creature sociali. La vita sociale dei vampiri sono altrettanto infido e debosciato come quelli di corti reali. I vampiri visitano a vicenda per condurre feste, sagre, romanzi, spettacoli, e così via. Rancori e tradimenti sono tanto una fonte di divertimento per loro in quanto sono una cosa seria, e tenere traccia di appuntamenti vampiri e inimicizie sarebbe un lavoro a tempo pieno. La domanda dei fronzoli. I vampiri vogliono solo i migliori vestiti, le migliori armi e armature, i migliori arredi e dei trasporti. A volte questi desideri possono essere soddisfatte da un artigiano vampiro, ma una volta ogni tanto un essere umano raggiunge un livello di arte che supera qualsiasi cosa tra i vampiri. In questi casi, il vampiro trova il modo di acquisire la cosa in questione, sia organizzando un accordo per interposta persona o pagando una visita al artigianale direttamente. Di solito gli esseri umani in questione possono dire abbastanza facilmente che i loro clienti sono vampiri, perché i gusti vampiri differiscono così nettamente dagli esseri umani '. Ma se a causa del profitto, ricatto, o semplicemente la paura per la loro vita, la maggior parte degli artigiani conformi. Corte del vampiro re / regina. Questa festa inquietante di tre giorni è stato inventato da Olivia Voldaren. Un essere umano viene identificato, rapito, e portato in una grande tenuta vampiro o il castello, dove servono come "re o la regina dei vampiri" per tutta la durata della manifestazione. Il finto re / regina, sempre del tutto terrorizzato, naturalmente, è servito il miglior cibo e bevande ed è teatralmente supplicò. I vampiri seguiranno qualsiasi ordine le questioni re o regina, salvo ogni tentativo di abdicare al "trono". Alla fine dei tre giorni, il re o la regina viene ucciso e tutti i presenti ottengono una quota di sangue. 'Importanti Sedi dei Vampiri' Alcune delle principali linee di sangue dei vampiri hanno le loro roccaforti più importanti in Stensia. Tutti sono sulle Alture Geier, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti degli umani di sotto. Castello Falkenrath. Nella fascia mediana delle Alture Geier, tra Hofsaddel e Passo Getander, si trova il Castello Falkenrath, un imponente e minaccioso capolavoro gotico minaccioso che ospita e di vampiri della linea Falkenrath. Anche se progenitore della linea di sangue è morto da tempo, il Castello è meticolosamente mantenuto. Esistono più piccole case padronali intorno al castello e lungo il confine con Kessig, ma il Castello Falkenrath è la base di partenza da cui i vampiri più dominanti di Stensia conducono i loro ambiziosi predazioni. Tenuta Voldaren. 'È collocata a quattro miglia dalla fine del Passo Ziel, avvolta dalla nebbia e circondata da cime frastagliate. Nonostante lo splendore della sua casa, Olivia visita spesso gli altri manieri e le fortezze Voldaren sparsi in tutte e quattro le province di Innistrad. Le feste dei Voldaren sono le più apprezzate dalla nobiltà vampirica, lieti di arrampicarsi per raggiungere la tenuta e potervi partecipare. 'Maniero Markov. È situato in una piccola zona di Stensia vicino a Gavony. Si affaccia sul Passo Kruin ed è possibile vedere Thraben in lontananza dai suoi balconi. Anche se la linea di sangue Markov è la più prestigioso e forse la più diffusa, Edgar vive in comparativa relativa semplicità rispetto agli altri anziani vampiri. 'Personalità di Stensia' Cosper Lowe, capitano della Guardia Silbern. La piccola comunità di Silbern sorto a causa della torre di Silbern, un alloggio e base operativa per i Catari locali. Anche se i Catari Silbern sono cresciuti fatalista dalla scomparsa di Avacyn, il loro capitano, un giovane uomo di nome Cosper Lowe, continua a comandare. Egli è buono con un cavallo e la lama, ma la sua abilità principale è la sua capacità di calmare e ispirare-il suo carisma. Solo una cosa affligge Cosper Lowe: Ogni giovane donna che ha preso in simpatia per lui è scomparsa. E 'appena iniziato a farsi strada in Cosper che questo significa che è il bersaglio di una infatuazione di una vampira. Kastinne, il Killer di Demoni. Una giovane e folle donna da Shadowgrange che è considetata un monaco errante. Un demone ucciso i suoi tre figli, e lei ha promesso di macellare lui e ogni altro demone fino a quando le anime dei suoi figli non troveranno riposo. Traft e dei suoi assistenti. Nella vita Traft era un santo vivente che ha combattuto i demoni al fianco l'ospite di Avacyn. fantasma di Traft e quelli di alcuni dei suoi assistenti indugiare a continuare la battaglia, in attesa per il ritorno dei demoni. Traft ha manifestato in diverse località in Stensia, tra cui Fauci di Cenere, ed i suoi assistenti abitano il Santuario di Traft a Thraben e danno un aiuto sotto forma di profezia e presagi. Rem Karolus, Lama degli Inquisitori. Alcuni problemi possono essere risolti solo con il più temuto e riverito degli inquisitori: Rem Karolus. Rem, ora nei suoi tardi anni '30, si aggira Innistrad sul suo cavallo grigio maculato armato del suo stocco marchio di fabbrica e il pugnale al suo fianco e la spada bastarda sulla schiena. I catari di Elgaud hanno corteggiato Rem come istruttore più di una volta, ma non egli non ha alcun interesse. Prende ordini da Thraben quando è d'accordo con i loro obiettivi, ma si aggira spesso semplicemente, si tratta di crisi come lui li incontra, e Stensia ha almeno tanti crisi come altre province. 'I Vampiri' I vampiri di Innistrad comprendono la sua unica civiltà non umana e la più grande minaccia per gli esseri umani sul piano. La loro esistenza rappresenta una sorta di esternalizzazione del desiderio di auto-indulgente; se i licantropi sono un simbolo di rabbia repressa, i vampiri sono un simbolo del desiderio represso. Su Innistrad, esistono case padronali vampiro, campi, e persino il castello occasionale attraverso il piano, e vampiri stessi variano notevolmente in aggressività verso la loro prede umane. 'La natura del vampirismo' Il vampirismo su Innistrad non è né un virus, né una maledizione, ma ciò che i vampiri stessi un po 'eufemisticamente chiamano una "condizione del sangue." Si tratta di una unzione che persiste e si perpetua per magia da solo, e pochi dei suoi portatori considerano una maledizione. Quando si riflette sulla natura della "condizione", i vampiri a volte poeticamente chiamano un abluzione, un lavaggio del sé nel sangue che si traduce in un nuovo stato d'essere. vampiri Innistrad non sono veramente morti, anche se hanno alcuni tratti non morti (come agelessness e la pelle che è freddo al tatto). Tratti vampiriche. La cosa più caratteristica di apparenza vampiri sono i loro occhi. La sclera è nero e iridi oro, argento, o di altri colori. La pelle è pallida e fredda al tatto. Il pelo è spesso nero, ma a volte è profondo viola, magenta scuro, bordeaux, o anche blu scuro-verde. Alcuni vampiri indossano parrucche, però, per la varietà, la novità, o di camuffarsi più facilmente tra gli esseri umani. canini di un vampiro sono leggermente pronunciati in ogni momento, e quando mordono qualcuno, i canini si estendono circa un quarto di pollice. I vampiri tendono anche ad avere le unghie lunghe e leggermente curvi. Poteri vampirici. Gli esseri umani hanno un gran numero di alti racconti sui mali e le meraviglie di cui i vampiri sono capaci. In realtà, però, la suite universale dei vampiri dei poteri è limitata a solo tre cose: sono senza tempo, hanno leggermente maggiore forza (circa il doppio di quello di un essere umano), e un livello due piedi alone di silenzio che emana da loro a piacimento. Magia del Vampiro. Detto questo, molti vampiri imparano una forma unica vampirica di glamer (magia quasi-illusione) che permette loro di muoversi tra gli esseri umani non rilevati. Si tratta di incantesimi di influenza mentale che alterano ciò che gli umani vicine pensano di percepire, piuttosto che vera magia illusione che cambia l'aspetto del soggetto. In quanto tale, in particolare gli esseri umani volitiva volte possono scrollarsi di dosso gli effetti della glamer e vedere il vampiro veramente. Inoltre, dato momento, potenza e mana, vampiri anziani apprendono ogni sorta di magia potente, comprensivo di volo, sguardo ipnotico, trasformazione in altre forme (come quella di una mazza o una nebbia), e così via. 'Vulnerabilità dei Vampiri' Tutti i vampiri ereditano una serie di punti deboli legati al rito che ha creato la loro razza. In primo luogo, anche se possono essere danneggiati o uccisi da qualsiasi arma, armi di legno vivo hanno particolare efficacia: questa è la cosiddetta eredità di Driade (legno morto è inerte, non più efficace di pietra o acciaio). In secondo luogo, un vampiro non può attraversare l'acqua corrente in cui si riflette la luna, per il legame tra l'acqua come fonte di cibo umano e la luna come fonte di potenza angelica. In terzo luogo, Avacyn si può incantare acqua con il potere di bruciare i vampiri come l'acido toccandolo. Ma questo l'acqua è scarsa e diventando più scarse ogni giorno che passa. Argento, l'indovino. A causa del collegamento tra la luna d'argento di Innistrad ed i suoi angeli, e perché il rituale che ha creato i vampiri necessario bere del sangue d'angelo, l'argento ha proprietà speciali nei confronti dei vampiri: provoca loro di vedere come sarebbe stato in condizioni normali, vita mortale, ignorando vampiro glamer e realtà simili. A causa di questo, i vampiri fanno di tutto per evitare di specchiarsi (vetro sostenuta con un rivestimento d'argento), perché gli specchi riflettono le loro immagini mortali piuttosto che quelle attuali. Questo è anche il motivo per cui i vampiri non possono attraversare l'acqua corrente in cui si riflette la luna. Anche se le armi d'argento non sono particolarmente mortale per i vampiri, la presenza di argento li sconvolge, mettendoli in condizioni di svantaggio. Il potere di Avacyn. L'arcangelo Avacyn è (o era) il patto di vita del saldo tra umani e vampiri. simboli sacri Avacynian possono indurre in vampiri una paura paralizzante e la voglia di fuggire, anche se la loro capacità di farlo è notevolmente diminuita nel corso dell'ultimo anno (a causa della scomparsa di Avacyn). Nonostante l'assenza di Avacyn, tuttavia, la forza della sola fede infonde un certo grado di potere continuato nei simboli di Avacyn: il collare d'argento e il simbolo dell'airone. 'L'inestinguibile sete' Un vampiro moriranno di fame in un ciclo completo della luna a meno che non beve tanto sangue umano come un umano medio contiene (circa cinque litri). Quasi ogni vampiro berrà più di questo se data la possibilità, comunque. Senza sangue sufficiente, un vampiro muore di fame rapidamente, nel giro di alcuni giorni, prima essiccante prima di eventualmente fatiscenti alla polvere. A causa della magia fonte che ha creato tutti i vampiri, solo sangue da un essere umano vivente sarà sufficiente. alchimisti Vampire hanno tentato trasmutazioni di sangue animale a sangue umano, ma tutti hanno fallito. Il sangue da un essere umano morto è anche insufficiente; se il sangue da un essere umano vivente è come il vino, il sangue da un essere umano morto è come l'aceto. Commercio di sangue. Per i vampiri, il sangue è davvero come il vino. I vampiri godono di un vivace commercio nel sangue, anche se la merce è buono solo per un paio di giorni prima che non fornisce nutrimento circa la stessa lunghezza di tempo come il legno rimane vivo una volta tagliato dal suo stabilimento. I piccoli castelli e manieri in relativa vicinanza tra di loro sangue commercio tramite trasporto e sperimentare con varie miscele. Particolarmente interessanti campioni o deliziosi sono occasionalmente conservati dai ben pagati temporali maghi che possono utilizzare la magia per evitare che il sangue di "morire" per un breve periodo di tempo (congelamento non funziona). Quando un time-mago non può essere garantita, però (che è spesso), alcuni vampiri ricorrono alla schiavitù della vittima, lui o lei la spedizione da un posto all'altro per essere cenato su. Esistono carrozze speciali per questo scopo. Alimentazione e generare. Un vampiro berrà il sangue della sua vittima umana, di solito fino a quando la vittima muore di perdita di sangue. A volte il vampiro si interrompe e l'umano sopravviverà e recuperare. Anche se altri esseri umani potrebbero sospettare il superstite del morso di un vampiro di diventare un vampiro, questa non è una possibilità, perché generare richiede uno scambio di sangue. Il sopravvissuto sarà afflitto da sogni inquietanti e talvolta erotici per anni, ma non si trasforma. Quando un vampiro vuole trasformare un essere umano in un vampiro, per sire la vittima, il vampiro deve introdurre il proprio sangue nella vittima. Il modo più semplice per farlo è per il vampiro per tagliare la propria guancia o lingua prima o durante il morso. Questo atto sarà "ungere" la vittima, lui o lei dotare con la stessa "condizione del sangue" che tutti i vampiri hanno. Ma questo è solo il primo passo. La vittima, una volta unto, inizierà a sentire la sete di sangue, e il cibo diventerà insoddisfacente da uno a tre giorni. Ma questa prima sete di sangue è speciale; solo il sangue del padre possa spegnere. Una vittima di recente unto che non beve sangue del sire prima della prossima luna nuova morirà. Ma se lui o lei fa, il Siring sarà completo e l'unto diventerà un vampiro a tutti gli effetti. Solo il talento. A chi vampiri scelgono di sire? Perché i vampiri credono di essere i salvatori dell'umanità, e la causa della loro decadenza e l'edonismo, solo la crema del raccolto umano è adatto per siring. Un vampiro potrebbe decidere di sire un essere umano a causa della bellezza, carisma, intelligenza, o il talento del umano, per esempio. In breve, solo i più notevoli esseri umani diventano vampiri. Il morso. Quando i vampiri si nutrono, si affondare i denti in qualsiasi carne esposta. Di solito il collo è più conveniente, ma un braccio o addirittura una guancia farà. Ma il morso che genera è speciale. Vampiri vogliono evitare guastare la comparsa di loro pari futuri, così spesso un morso per generare è realizzata in qualche luogo fuori di vista, ad esempio sulla parte superiore della coscia, il tronco sotto il braccio, o il fondo di un piede (anche se in questo ultimo caso la vittima deve essere davvero speciale per valere del vampiro di auto-umiliazione). 'Linee di Sangue' Non tutti i vampiri sono creati uguali. Tra le linee di sangue vampiriche esistenti, alcuni sono più comuni, ma di prestigio, mentre alcuni sono rari, ma meno rispettati. Ci sono stati originariamente dodici linee di sangue, che sono nate molto tempo fa in un rituale che aveva qualcosa a che fare con il progenitore Markov, Edgar Markov. Tre di queste linee di sangue sono morti fuori completamente. Cinque altri sono relativamente minori, dopo aver desiderato un minor numero di vampiri. I quattro principali linee di sangue che rimangono sono: Markov. Questa è la linea di sangue di Edgar Markov ed è la più prestigiosa delle linee di sangue. La linea di Markov è stata abbastanza ambiziosa nella sua generazione nel corso dei secoli, e di conseguenza esistono i vampiri di Markov in tutte e quattro le province di Innistrad. Questo non vuol dire che tutti i vampiri della linea di Markov sono tutti nobili sentimenti o nobili; una linea di sangue non determina il temperamento, l'autodisciplina, o moderazione. anziani Markov sembrano avere un talento per la magia psichica. Falkenrath. La linea Falkenrath, concentrata più Stensia rispetto alla linea di Markov, ha avuto un famoso falconiere (ora morto) come suo progenitore e rimane associata con l'attività di vasta portata e di predazione. vampiri Falkenrath sono il più audace nel camminare tra gli esseri umani, provare piacere nello scegliere le loro vittime dal profondo all'interno delle comunità umane che si considerano sicuri. anziani Falkenrath sono più propensi a padroneggiare i poteri di volo rispetto a quelli di altre linee. Voldaren. La progenitrice della linea Voldaren, Olivia Voldaren, era in vita una bella ma strana, eremitica, donna antisociale che ha preferito vivere lontano dalla civiltà umana, nelle case padronali costruite per lei dalla sua ricchezza apparentemente senza limiti. Come la loro progenitrice, vampiri Voldaren tendono a vivere in luoghi lontani, nelle terre di confine e bordi delle province di Innistrad. anziani Voldaren possono più facilmente dominare la magia che permette loro di trasformarsi in forme animali, in particolare quelle del pipistrello, gatto e topo. Stromkirk. Non volendo partecipare alle macchinazioni politiche e sociali di vampiri di Stensia, quelli della linea Stromkirk hanno scelto di concentrare il loro potere invece a Nephalia. Di conseguenza i loro glamers mascherare sono più potenti e più sofisticati. progenitore di Stromkirk, Runo Stromkirk, era un alto sacerdote nella vita che adoravano un dio pre-Avacyn del mare e delle tempeste, e vampiri Stromkirk sento ancora un leggero affinità con la costa. Alcuni anziani Stromkirk hanno raggiunto la capacità di trasformarsi in nebbia. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web